The Future Isn't Alway's Certain
by Darkravensflight
Summary: When Rogue recevies devastating news she is left in complete shock, months pass and she still is left dumbfounded, Logan takes her to Japan to get away from it all. But will she be able to escape the dreams that haunt her every night and are they telling her there is a way to bring Gambit back to life?
1. Chapter 1: The News

**Hey everyone! Here's the sequel to my first story I hope this is as good as my first story it'll be a little more Rogue centric but there'll be a couple of chapters that are more on Remy. Anyway I hope this is a good chapter sorry it's short I'll probably edit it a little later please don't forget to review, Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

The News.

" Remy LeBeau is dead"

When Rogue heard that come out of his mouth her heart stopped, Remy's dead? No, no that can't be right, there's no _way_ that can be right but from the look on the men's faces they weren't lying.

" R-Remy's dead? What happened t-to him?" She asked, her voice a little shaky, she didn't even realize how tightly she was holding the door, they men nodded and the second one came forward.

" Ma'am, why don't we talk more about this inside?" He asked politely and Rogue nodded and she moved aside and let the two gentlemen in and they looked around the room before looking back at her and Rogue moved past them and hurried to the Professor's office, she contacted the Professor telepathicly and told him about the two visitor's, and they walked toward his office.

* * *

The Professor's Office:

Rogue opened the door and saw Storm, Wolverine and the Professor sitting there and the two men nodded at them before they took their seats and Rogue closed the door and she sat down next to Storm by the window.

The two men glanced at each other before the first one cleared his throat.

" My name is Gerald, and this is Leon." he started as he pointed to himself than the the second man called Leon, he took a deep breath before he continued "Mr. LeBeau was the head of the New Orleans thieves guild and he died suddenly last night from, what seems to be, natural causes" he said and they looked at him, Storm and Wolverine had the same reaction Rogue did: Shock. Normally it took a lot to phase them, but when Rogue looked over at the professor his face was as calm as could be, she frowned slightly and looked at Gerald.

" What do you mean, 'seem's to be'?" She asked and Gerald looked at her.

" We're not sure yet if he died of natural causes, but we're exploring all options at this moment" he answered and they nodded and Leon spoke.

" May I ask how you all knew him?" Rogue glanced at everyone else before she answered.

" He was a good friend of ours" he nodded and the room went quiet, Rogue was still in denial. He wasn't really dead, he probably faked it so he could get attention, yeah that's what he was doing. Remy was probably alive and well and was trying to get a reaction out of her, she was lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Gerald talk.

" -In two days" was what Rogue heard and she frowned.

" What's in two days?" She asked and they all looked at her before Gerald sighed and rubbed the bridge lf his nose.

" Mr. LeBeau's funeral is in two days at the guilds private cemetery in New Orleans at 11 o'clock and Mr. LeBeau requested specifically that this be brought to you directly" he said and he gave her a small smile as he handed her the box he was carrying and Rogue took it and she wanted to open it but decided she'd do it when no one else was around.

" Oh and also this letter as well" he added and he pulled a letter out of his coat pocket and he handed it to Rogue, she nodded in thanks and she put it on top of the box.

Gerald and Leon talked for a little longer, mostly about the location of the private cemetery. Rogue half listened to them, she mostly was wondering what could be in the box, when the men took their leave Storm and Wolverine showed them out and Rogue left the office and went to her room.

Once there, she closed the door and she walked to her bed and sat down she stared at the unopened letter and she was too scared to open it. Why would Remy send these things to her? Rogue knew Remy liked surprising her, but she didn't know if this was a good one or a bad one. Rogue finally decided she'd open the letter first than the box, she took a deep breath as she grabbed the letter and she saw his perfect handwriting on the front and it read. 'To Ma Chére, Rogue.' She opened the letter and put the envelope away as she slowly unfolded it and began to read.

" My dearest Marie,

I won't be alive to give this to you in person, for that I'm sorry, but hopefully this'll make up for it. I know we've been through a lot together and have lied to each other many times in the past but we've alway's overcome them in the end. I remember the one time when we were in Moscow in the middle of winter, it started to snow and get colder and you grumbled all day long, If I recall you said hell was freezing over, then when we went to steal from the art gallery that had the 1120-1130 Ustyug Annunciation painting you were afraid I would trip the motion sensors? When, in reality, _you_ were the one that did" Rogue rolled her eye's, even from the dead he was teasing her, she continued reading.

" You were so embarrassed, but I never blamed you, yeah I was a little annoyed, but you were still a beginner at the time. Now, you're the second best thief and the best grifter that I will ever know. I figured, since you were done with being a grifter that I would get you something that you were dying for to show you how much I appreciated having you by my side those years, I hope you like it chére.

Your dearest love,  
Remy"

Rogue finished reading and she felt tears well up in her eye's and she set the note aside and she pulled the box toward her and she saw a small card on top of it, it was written in french.

" To Ma Belle Coquin, pas même ce boîte éclipser votre beauté" Rogue smiled and she put the note aside and she slowly opened the box, her eye's widened in shock.

The Hope Diamond! She didn't even know it had been stolen! Tears welled up in her eye's again and she didn't try to hold them back, she sobbed and didn't think he'd actually steal it for her. She closed the lid of the box and hugged it, she wept so much she was surprised her room wasn't flooded. This was the last thing Remy would give to Rogue, sure he had given her other gifts, but this one took the cake and now there was no way she'd be able to pay him back. Rogue looked up as she heard something hit against her window, it was beginning to rain.

* * *

Storm closed the front door and turned around to look at Logan, who had a concerned look in his eye's.

" You okay?" He asked and Storm nodded, she had known Remy a long time but just recently remembered him. She just couldn't fathom it, Remy was gone but she had only seen, the younger him, two days ago! She looked up the stairs before looking at Logan.

" Fine, just a little shocked" she answered "How do you think Rogue's taking it?" Storm asked as they walked toward the war room where they would tell the rest of the team and Logan sighed and shook his head.

" Not good, I think it'd be best if we left her alone for a while" he said and Storm nodded, she was a bit worried about her. She assumed Rogue wouldn't be in the talkative mood for the next few days, she knew Remy's funeral would be hard on Rogue before Storm knew it they were in the war room standing in front of all the X-men.

After they had told them the news they were just as shocked, they asked questions and her and Logan answered them the best they could and once everyone had been informed when the funeral would be held and everything they all agreed they'd go to support Rogue and give their condolences to his family.

When they were all heading toward their respective rooms Storm stopped at Rogue's room and could hear her quietly sobbing through the door, she raised her hand to knock but someone had grabbed her gently by the wrist and she saw Hank standing there and he shook his head.

" Give her some time Ororo, she'll probably want to be alone" He said and Storm nodded and she headed toward her room and Hank looked at her.

" Are you okay, Ororo? I know he was your friend also" He said worriedly and Storm looked at him and nodded.

" I'm as good as can be in this type of situation I guess, I'm sad that I have lost a friend and I know we'll all miss him. Even though I only knew him when I was a child and the others for less than a week, but Remy left those type of impacts on people I guess" Storm smiled softly and shrugged Hank nodded and he patted her shoulder.

" If you ever want to talk, I'm right here" he said and she nodded.

" Thank you Hank, goodnight" she said and headed to her room she opened the door to her attic and closed it behind her she felt a couple of tears hit her cheeks and she looked outside and saw it was beginning to rain.

**I hope y'all enjoyed and the french roughly translates: 'Rogue, Not even this can eclipse your beauty' The next chapter will be done shortly anyway thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream Comes With Denial

**Hey guys, Here's chapter two! I wanted to give y'all something to hold you over until I get back, which may be next week or so, but I'm not really sure. This chapter literally made me tear up, so this is one of my faves so far! Thanks to everyone that has faved, followed, and reviewed and special thanks to JINX1824 who's awesome advice helped me write this chapter! Anyway onto the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

The Dream Comes With Denial.

Rogue opened her eye's and looked around, she was in a beautiful landscape there was tree on either side of her flowers of all colors blooming on the sides of the marble walkway. She looked at the sky, there was the sun and the clear blue sky not a cloud in sight she heard and felt the cool wind blow from the east and the tree's rustled a bit. Rogue looked ahead and saw a gazebo there, she began walking and she heard 'click, click, click' and she looked down at her feet and frowned in confusion, she was wearing black thigh high boots and she looked at her clothes and she was even _more_ confused. Rogue was wearing black stockings and a mid thigh red long sleeved dress, she was wearing her black wrist length gloves. Rogue continued walking to the gazebo when she felt her hair being moved and she reached a hand behind her head and her eye's widened, her hair had been pulled into a bun her stark white bangs were still in her face, she suddenly remembered herself being dressed like this once as she walked up the wooden steps and stood in the middle of the gazebo, but that was a long long time ago, she looked around and saw jasmines and wisteria vines hanging from the roof they smelled so good and sweet. She walked to the other side and saw a clear lake that stretched for miles, there was lily pads in the water and two swans floating gracefully she saw a few willow and magnolia trees were by the bay she also heard frogs croaking and crickets. Rogue sighed contently, she could stay there for hours.

Rogue felt something wrap around her waist, it was as light as air itself, she looked down and saw a pair of hands than she felt something rest against her shoulder and she turned her head and saw auburn hair and the person the hair belonged to looked at her and he smiled.

" Hello Chére, it's been a while eh?" He asked, his red on black eye's seemed to, in the light, gleam and she could tell he was feeling a bit flirty and she nodded.

" It's only been a couple of days, sugah." she said as she turned around and Remy frowned slightly.

" Really? It seems like it's been forever here." he sighed and looked down and Rogue moved her hands to cup his face and she made him look up at her.

" Ah know, but we're together now right? So, let's make the best of it." she said and Remy smiled and nodded and they heard a band begin to play a beautiful and jazz song and Remy put one hand on her waist and he took her hand in his as Rogue put a hand on his shoulder.

" voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de danser avec moi?" He asked in french and Rogue smiled up at him and nodded.

" Oui." she answered back he looked surprised but he shook it off and they slowly started to dance and Rogue laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eye's.

Remy looked down at her and he chuckled quietly and Rogue's eye's snapped open and she looked up at him and frowned.

" What's so funny?" She questioned and he shook his head before pulling away slightly and he looked at what she was wearing and Rogue looked down as well.

" Ah know, not the most appropriate attire for this type of place but..." she trailed off and laughed uncomfortably and Remy looked at her, his eye's grew soft and he nodded.

" I can't say that I disagree with you, but I do remember seeing this outfit once before" his eye's suddenly had a certain look that Rogue knew all too well.

" This was the dress that you wore when we went on our first date." he said and Rogue giggled slightly and nodded, she couldn't help the blush that went to her cheeks. That was the best and worst night of her life, it ranked right up there with the first time they met.

" Oh God, don't remind me, please Ah beg of you." he laughed and he stopped dancing and he stared at her, he had such seriousness in his eye's.

" Y'know what I thought when I first laid eye's on you?" She shook her head before he continued " I thought, no matter what anyone else said, you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen." He smiled kindly at her and her blushed deepened and she hid her face in his chest and she listened to his heartbeat and she just stood there and listened.

" It's time for me to go now." he said softly and Rogue looked up at him and shook her head violently.

" No, you can't leave now! Ah just got you back!" She said and Remy nodded and he wrapped his arms around her again and she did the same, she didn't want to let him go.

" I got to chére, as much as I'd love to stay here and hold you, I can't." He said sadly and Rogue nodded and she felt tears roll down her cheeks and she wiped them away.

" Please don't go! Please!" She pleaded and he pulled, reluctantly, away. He cupped her face with his hands and he wiped her tears away, he leaned down and softly kissed her on the lips and he leaned his forehead against hers as he pulled away and he stared into her beautiful emerald green eye's, that looked more like gems to him.

" Good bye ma chére, I will alway's be with you." and with that he was gone, Rogue looked around the gazebo and she didn't see him anywhere, her eye's filled with tears and the slowly slid down her cheeks. She felt like a knife was twisting her heart, she hugged herself as she fell to her knees and continued to weep.

* * *

Rogue felt something touch her face, she opened her eye's slowly and she moved her hand to touch her cheek and not only was it wet from her tears, but there was something laying on it She grabbed it gently and she moved it and frowned, it was a playing card. She looked around the room and saw no one there, she turned the card over and her she gasped slightly, it was the queen of hearts. She looked around her room again, making sure her room door was closed as well as her window, she eventually sighed and shook her head. Than she saw the box containing the hope diamond and Remy's letter were still on her bed right next to her she stood up and went to her bathroom with a change of clothes and she took a quick shower.

After Rogue had taken her shower she put on her clean clothes and walked out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen where everyone was having breakfast and she looked around and saw Kitty, Bobby, Storm, Aqua and Danny in there and she walked over to the cabinets and she grabbed her cereal and she poured it into the bowl and she went to the fridge and pulled out the milk and poured it into the bowl. She didn't even notice the room had gone silent until she had turned around and she frowned as they looked at her.

" What?" She asked as she picked up her spoon and began to eat her cereal.

" Nothing, just was wondering how you're feeling." Kitty said giving her a warm smile and Rogue nodded and shrugged.

" Ah'm okay Ah guess." Rogue said slowly, something about this was definitely off.

" We heard about Gambit, I'm sorry Miss Rogue." Danny said and his hair and eye's blue and Rogue frowned, what was he talking about?

" What'd ya mean?" She took another bite of her cereal as she leaned against the counter and Danny's face read confusion he looked over at Storm and she had the same look on her face.

" Rogue, Remy's dead. Don't you remember?" She asked in a worried tone and Rogue laughed and shook her head, Storm was feeling even more confused now.

" He's done this before, he isn't dead he's probably faking just to get me upset." Rogue brushed it off as though it happened every day, Storm came over to her and she studied her face.

" What?" Rogue asked again and Storm shook her head and gave her a gentle smile.

" Nothing, I thought you'd like to know the Professor said you could have as much time off, from the X-men and your classes, as you need." Storm said and Rogue nodded and she finished her cereal as the others left.

" Tell him thanks but no thanks, Ah'm perfectly fine" She said and she put a gloved hand on Storm's shoulder " Ah'm truly okay, don't worry" with that she put her bowl in the sink and walked out of the kitchen and Storm soon followed, she knew something was wrong with Rogue.

Storm walked down to the med bay between classes, she was going to talk to Beast on Rogue's behavior this morning and get his opinion on the matter.

She walked out of the elevator and stopped at the door to Hank's office and she knocked twice on it and she heard someone say 'Come in' and she opened the door to see him working on something on his computer.

" Hello Hank, how is your morning going?" She asked and he smiled at her and nodded.

" My morning is going smoothly, but I have a feeling that's not why you're paying me this visit" he smiled and turned to face Storm, who was looking at a piece of paper and she looked up at him and nodded.

" Rogue's acting strange" she started and Hank crossed his arms and frowned slightly.

" How so?" His interest piqued, Storm began to tell him about Rogue's behavior that morning and he nodded his head as he listened to her, once she finished Hank looked at her.

" Abnegation or more commonly known as Denial" he stated simply Storm blinked and she looked like a light bulb went off in her head.

" Why didn't I think of that!" She felt really stupid for coming to him when it was that simple, Hank only chuckled and he stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.

" From what you told me I, at first, would've thought she had hit her head on something before I thought about the Kübler-Ross model." Hank said and Storm thought about it than nodded.

" The Five Stages of grief." Hank nodded and Storm smiled and she hugged him.

" Thank you so much Hank, for the help." she said and he returned her smile and he nodded.

" Anytime, Oh aren't you going to New Orleans this evening?" He asked and Storm turned in the doorway and nodded.

" Yes, we'll be leaving at 5:00." Hank nodded and he went back to his computer.

" Have a safe flight." Storm nodded and she left the room and walked to the elevator, got inside and, when she got out, headed toward her attic.

Rogue grabbed her duffel bag from the closet and put it on her bed, they were heading to New Orleans for Remy's 'funeral' she almost laughed. Remy would probably go all out for his fake funeral, Logan and Storm would be going with her to pay their respects and to be there for her. Rogue usually wasn't one to want, need, or ask for help but she had to admit, she'd feel more comfortable with them there and she had no idea why.

Rogue began putting clothes in her bag, she looked in her closet and huffed, she had no good clothes, she looked in the back of her closet and sad smile formed on her lips. It was a black capped sleeved knee length dress, the skirt flared out slightly and it came with lace gloves that Remy had bought for her for christmas. Remy, she thought, this was one of his favorite dresses but than again, _all_ of her dresses were his favorite she packed that carefully in the bag and the gloves and some black lace covered heels and she zipped the bag closed and walked down the stairs.

Rogue looked and saw Storm and Logan waiting for her she gave them a small smile and she looked at both of them.

" Ready?" She asked they nodded and they walked out of the mansion and toward one of the cars, they put the bags in the trunk and they got into the car and headed toward the airport.

Rogue sighed as they exited the airport in New Orleans, the Professor already had a car waiting for them and they piled into it and headed toward the hotel they were staying at and once they arrived Rogue was in awe.

The Hotel Monteleone, if it was this beautiful on the outside she couldn't wait to see what it looked like on the inside, and to add to it, it was on the french quarter! Rogue grabbed her bag from the trunk and she walked into the hotel with Logan and Storm and it was truly beautiful.

Logan got the room keys and he handed two of them to Storm and Rogue, they were all on the same floor and next to each other. After they got into the elevator and onto their floor and they each went into their rooms and Rogue closed and locked the door.

She sighed as she put her duffel bag on her bed and she pulled out the clothes she was going to wear for Remy's 'funeral' and she hung the dress in the closet and she put the shoes at the bottom and she kept the lace gloves in the bag so she wouldn't lose them. Rogue put on pajamas and she moved the bag off the bed and she laid down and before she fell smooth asleep she hoped she wouldn't have another strange dream.

**Hope y'all liked it, and please don't forget to review and Chapter three will be the funeral chapter and what Remy said in french translates: would you do me the honor of dancing with me. Anywho hope y'all enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: Au Revoir, Mr LeBeau

**Hey everybody, I tried to make this chapter longer and better but I couldn't so I may edit it later on. Thanks to everyone that has faved, followed, and reviewed! Also, I'm so sorry if anyone seems OOC and that this chapter is so short but anyway I hope y'all like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

Au Revoir, Mr. LeBeau.

Rogue woke up when she heard her alarm go off, she turned it off and she yawned, stretched and got out of bed and she looked at the time: 7:00 she had a couple of hours till they had to head toward the church for the 'funeral'. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, she dried her hair and put it into loose curls and she put light make up on and she went to the closet. Rogue grabbed the dress and she put it on and she slipped on black stockings and her heels than she grabbed her lace gloves and slipped them on along with a deep green jacket. Rogue went back to her bag and she pulled out the Hope Diamond and she put it around her neck, sure everyone had heard of the curse but she had never paid it no mind, she knew people would probably recognize it but they'd think it was a fake, since there were quite a lot out there, she looked at herself in the mirror and she sighed She didn't, for some reason, feel beautiful enough. Yes even though he was 'gone', she still wanted to look beautiful for him but, according to him, she could be wearing a burlap sack and still look beautiful. Rogue shook her head when she heard a knock on her room door, she stood and opened it to see Storm standing there in a black knee length skirt, ankle boots, a 3/4 sleeve black shirt with a scoop neck line. While Logan wore a white button up shirt, a black tie, and some dress pants and dress shoes. Rogue walked out of the room and closed the door behind her and when she turned to look at them they were staring at her neck and her brow furrowed in confusion.

" What?" She asked.

" Rogue, where did you get that necklace?" Storm asked, she looked more closely at it.

" Remy gave it to me, that's what was in the box he gave me, Ah thought Ah'd wear it but Ah can put it back" she went to go back into her room when Storm grabbed her arm gently and she shook her head.

" No It's beautiful, I think Remy would want you to wear it." Storm smiled kindly at her and Rogue nodded and the three of them walked toward the elevators, got in and went down to the lobby. They exited the hotel and got into their rental car and headed toward the guilds private church.

* * *

After what seemed like eternity, Logan parked the car outside the church and they all got out and saw how many people were outside, she followed Storm and Logan up the steps of the church and they all went inside to see as many people inside as there were outside, Rogue wasn't sure they could fit everyone inside the chapel. The outside was white and made of brick and iron balcony's were by a few windows but no one was standing on them.

'Gee, Remy _did_ go all out' Rogue thought as they walked to the front, the church had high ceilings and a few candle chandeliers hanging and candle holders along the walls. Red stone pillars were on either side of the chapel and there were different paintings on the walls and ceilings the floor was white marble and the pews were close together, the room was large and spacious and even when people whispered you could hear it echo and stain glass windows covered the windows at the front.

Rogue saw, what must've been, Remy's family standing there at the front by the casket and Rogue stopped. She suddenly felt cold and she swore she heard glass shattering or a bubble pop. She didn't want to go near the coffin and she had no idea why. Storm turned to look at her and she had a worried look in her eye's as she came to stand in front of Rogue.

" Rogue, are you okay?" She asked and Rogue nodded and forced a small smile.

" Yeah, Ah'm okay" her accent, oddly, became more pronounced than normal and Storm frowned but nodded and they walked over to where Logan was standing.

" Everything okay?" He asked and they nodded and walked over to Remy's family. A woman with blonde hair, blue eye's, and an olive skin tone turned as she heard them approach she looked to be in her late twenties early thirties and she smiled sadly at them.

" Our condolences on your loss" Storm said as the woman nodded sadly.

" Thank you, I'm Mercy Remy's sister-in-law. How did you all know him?" Mercy asked and they glanced at each other before answering.

" He was a good friend of ours" Logan said and Mercy nodded, she looked at Rogue and frowned.

" Where are our manners I'm Ororo this," she gestured to Logan and Rogue " Is Logan and Rogue" Mercy shook both of their hands and nodded.

" So you're the infamous Rogue, Remy told me all about you." Mercy said kindly and Rogue looked up at her and she nodded.

" H-He talked about me?" Rogue was slightly shocked, from what she knew Remy usually wouldn't tell his family about someone unless he was serious about them.

" Yes he did, frequently in fact, apparently you left quite an impact on him." She laughed slightly.

" More like he left the impact on me" She mumbled and she accidentally glanced at the casket and her eye's widened, he looked exactly the same as when she met him! Rogue's legs seemed to turn into jelly and she immediately blanched, she had thought he'd be much older.

" Mercy, it's time" someone said, she had big brown eye's and short black hair and she looked at Rogue and blinked before she smiled sadly at her.

" You must be Rogue, that boy Remy told me many great stories about you" she said " I didn't introduce myself, I am Mattie Baptiste but everyone calls me Tante Mattie" she added and Rogue nodded as a woman moved past her, the woman had blonde hair and violet blue eye's.

" Hello Mercy, Tante Mattie" the woman said and the two women nodded and the woman glanced at Rogue, Storm, and Logan before she spoke to Mercy.

" I just came by to give your family my sincere condolences" The woman said and Mercy nodded.

" Thank you" she said shortly and the woman turned on her heel and with one last glance at Rogue she walked to the back of the chapel.

" That's Bella Donna Boudreaux, Remy's ex-wife" Mercy said and Rogue blinked, ex-wife?! Why hadn't Gambit told her about his ex-wife! Rogue couldn't believe he kept that from her, she suddenly realized why he hadn't told her, he was expecting this type of reaction out of her the jealous side of her. She exhaled slowly and calmed herself down before she spoke.

" Oh, Ah didn't know that" she said and Tante Mattie nodded.

" Their marriage was annulled though" Rogue frowned.

" Why?" Before Rogue could get an answer everyone that had been outside came inside the chapel and the Priest came out.

" Well I guess we'll see you later" Mercy said as she and Tante Mattie went toward the pews and Rogue, Storm, and Logan went toward the back of the chapel and they sat down in one of the back pews as the Priest came out and began to speak.

When Rogue saw Remy's body it felt like her world came crashing down on top of her, she was sure he was faking his funeral again but now she realized she had been in denial. Rogue listened to the priest speak and she felt hot tears hit her cheeks and she wiped them away quickly, Logan must've saw her do this because he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on his shoulder and silently cried she looked up as she felt someone grab her hand and she looked over at Storm, who gave her hand a gentle squeeze and Rogue gave her a weak smile and they heard something hit the windows and the roof and Rogue could only assume Storm's emotions were making it rain.

* * *

When it was over everyone exited the church and everyone walked to their cars and began driving to the cemetery the drive was long and quiet, once all the cars were parked and everyone was assembled, the priest said a few good words but Rogue really didn't remember what he said, she was completely numb. Once everyone began to leave Rogue turned around and quickly walked to the car, her heart breaking with every step.

After the funeral they went to their hotel and Rogue went straight to her room, closed the door and locked it and she took her necklace off and put it back in the box and she crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her head and hoped everyone would forget about her.

**So chapter four will probably be longer and much better, Don't forget to let me know what you think. I hope y'all liked it (sorry if it sucked).**


	4. Chapter 4: When Depression Set's In

**Hey guys, I'm back on a schedule I'll be putting a new chapter up every Monday's and Friday's. Thanks to everyone that has faved, followed, and reviewed! Y'all really make my day! Hope y'all like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

When Depression Set's In

Rogue had fallen asleep some time after she had hidden under the covers, she woke up when she heard someone knock on her room door but she didn't feel like answering it. She turned when she heard her door unlock and someone come in, Rogue didn't need pull her head out from under the covers to see who it was.

" Rogue?" Storm said as she sat down on the edge of the bed, Rogue mumbled in response and Storm sighed.

" It's a beautiful day, why don't we go out? Maybe walk around the french quarter or even bourbon street?" Storm suggested and Rogue moved her head out from under the blanket.

" You'd seriously go to bourbon street?" Rogue asked skeptical that Storm would go there but she was, surprisingly, serious.

" Yes, if it meant you'd leave the hotel room." Storm said and Rogue shook her head and hid under the cover again.

" No thanks." she mumbled and Storm exhaled and she patted Rogue's, covered, leg and she stood up and walked toward the door but she turned toward the room and said.

" If you need to talk or if need anything, I'm right here." With that she closed the door behind her and Rogue was left alone in the dark.

* * *

**2 MONTHS LATER:**

Autumn had set in, the leaves began to change color the weather was beginning to cool some. The days were, sadly, beginning to get shorter. The students were getting anxious for Halloween and, some, of the teachers were just as excited as the students, except for one.

Rogue was curled up in her bed, the shades drawn, the door unlocked. She hardly came out, only to eat and wash her clothes but she didn't even go to danger room sessions or to teach anymore. Sometimes the others would come to check up on her and to make sure she's okay and she would tell them the same thing every day.

" As okay as Ah can be." and they'd leave, today was the exact same... Well almost the same.

Logan was walking toward Rogue's room to check on her when he knocked he didn't receive a response. He knocked again but still no answer, he turned the knob and found it wasn't locked so he opened the door and looked inside.

" Rogue?" He asked and still received no response, he closed the door behind him and he walked over to the bed and saw a form curled up under the blankets head uncovered and she had her back to him, apparently ignoring him.

" Rogue," Logan started as he sat down on her bed, he looked around the room and could tell she hadn't cleaned it in a while there were dirty clothes on the floor, papers scattered across the room, dust piling on her desk he looked at Rogue, who was still not talking, he sighed and stood.

" Fine, if you don't want to talk, I'll just go." he was almost to the door when he heard.

" It's all my fault." he turned and walked back over to the bed and he sat down and he looked at her.

" What are you talking about?" He questioned and Rogue stifled a sob.

" It's my fault, Remy's dead." she said and Logan frowned.

" How was it your fault?" He asked and he heard her sniffle and she sat up in bed, her hair was disheveled, her eye's were bloodshot and had dark circles under them She had tear stains on her cheeks from her crying.

" Ah let him go, Ah told him it was okay to leave me! If Ah had only tried harder to make him stay he wouldn't be dead right now!" She exclaimed angrily, more tears fell onto her cheeks and she curled up again and pulled the blanket over her head and she sobbed.

" It's not your fault kid, if we had known something like this was going to happen we wouldn't have sent him back." Logan said and Rogue continued to sob quietly and he, honestly, didn't know what to do. He stood up and walked to the door he turned slightly.

" Y'know, he wouldn't want you to blame yourself for his death." with that he walked out of the room.

* * *

School ended for the day and the students began to head outside, to their rooms, or to the mall. Kitty, Illyana, Piotr, and Bobby were walking toward the garage, intending to go to the mall, when they walked past Aqua and Danny sitting by her old car.

" Look we made it to the garage and nothing happened now why don't you sit in your car, we don't even have to go anywhere. It's okay Aqua, your doppelgänger is gone." Danny tried to reassure her, but to no avail she shook her head.

" I'm not getting into that car again, laddy." she said and Kitty walked up to them.

" Hey guys, everything ok?" She asked and Danny shrugged, Kitty looked over and Aqua and blinked.

" Aqua, what's up with your hair?" She asked and Aqua smiled her hair was longer and it was dyed two different colors.

" I dyed it, one side's blonde while the other sides black." she said tugging on a strand of her hair for emphasis and Kitty nodded before turning her attention to Danny.

" Do you two want to go to the mall with us?" She said and Danny looked over at Aqua, who nodded, and he looked over at Kitty.

" Sure, why not." He said and they all walked to the SUV and they all piled in and headed toward the mall.

* * *

Logan walked into the kitchen and he made himself a sandwich and he sat down as Storm and the Professor came in.

" Hello Logan." the Professor said and Logan nodded in response and Storm went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and when she looked at Logan, she could tell something was bothering him.

" What's wrong?" Storm asked curiously, Logan looked up as he took a sip of his soda he shook his head.

" How do you figure somethings wrong?" He countered and Storm rolled her eye's.

" Because I can see it in your eye's Logan, now tell me what's wrong?" He sighed and put down his sandwich and he told them about Rogue blaming herself for Gambit's death and Storm nodded thoughtfully.

" Depression mixed with Self blame, isn't good." the Professor said and they nodded in agreement.

" She doesn't even come out of her room for dinner anymore." Storm said as she took a sip of water and the Professor looked thoughtful for a moment.

" Maybe a change if scenery will get her mind off everything." Logan suggested and Storm looked at the Professor.

" That doesn't sound like a bad idea." she said and the Professor nodded in agreement.

" It sounds like a good idea, but will Rogue agree to it?" He asked as he looked at Logan, who shrugged.

" Nope, but she's coming one way or another." he took another swig of his soda.

* * *

Logan knocked on Rogue's bedroom door and he heard her grumble so he opened the door and walked in to find Rogue still curled up under the blanket like earlier.

" Rogue, you awake?" He asked as he shook her shoulder and Rogue uncovered her head and she sighed tiredly.

" What'd ya want Logan?" She asked softly and he went to her closet and pulled her duffel bag out and set it down at the foot of the bed and he grabbed the blanket and pulled it off her and Rogue sat up and she looked at him.

" What're you doing?!" She asked bewildered, Logan crossed his arms over his chest and he stared at her.

" We're going somewhere." Logan stated and Rogue groaned and laid back down.

" Why?" She almost whined, which was out of character for her, Logan walked over to the window and he drew the curtain back and light flooded her room. Rogue visibly winced and she grabbed her pillow and put it over her face, attempting to shield her eye's from the light Logan moved over to the duffel bag again and he stared at her.

" Get up, Take a shower, Get packed and meet me downstairs. You've got an hour and if you're not downstairs or up when the hours up. I'll get Storm to come up here and let her wake you up, and believe me, you don't want that." He walked out of the room and he closed the door behind him, Rogue rolled up her long sleeves and she blew hair out of her face and she stood up grabbed clean clothes and went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once she exited the shower she put on a long-sleeved t-shirt, jeans, boots, and her gloves and she packed all her clothes and the playing card she grabbed her green cloak and put the hood up and she grabbed her duffel bag and went downstairs.

Logan was standing at the door with his bag, waiting for her, and she glared at him as she walked past and into the garage. Logan followed her and they got into his truck and drove to the airport.

When they were halfway there Rogue glanced over at him and then looked out the window again, she watched the trees and building go by and when she got tired of that she watched the white stripes on the road until she almost got dizzy.

" Where are we going?" She asked genuinely curious, Logan hadn't told her where they'd be going.

" Somewhere, anywhere, nowhere take your pick." he answered and Rogue sighed and slumped more into the seat.

Rogue grabbed her duffel bag when they got to the airport and she quickly walked inside and Logan followed her and then she suddenly stopped, she had no idea where they were going.

" This way." he said as he stood next to her and he handed her a booklet type thing and on the cover it said 'Passport' and she frowned.

" Logan, why does my passport say ' Anna-Marie Howlett'?" Rogue asked and Logan frowned looked at the passport and shrugged.

" That wasn't my doing, I guess half-pint put it as an alias for you." he was going to have to talk to Kitty about that and walked away she rolled her eye's, she was going to kill Kitty. Logan went and got their tickets and handed Rogue her's and she suddenly looked at him and frowned.

" Wait, Ah thought you hated flying?" She said and Logan looked at her and nodded.

" I do, but it's the only way to get there." He said and Rogue's brow furrowed more, there was a number of places you had to fly to in order to get there.

When their flight was boarding Rogue followed Logan to the terminal and they stood in line behind a few other people and this was the last time she was going to ask him.

" Will you tell me where we're going, please." she begged and Logan smirked.

" 'Please' wow you're really dying to find out, huh?" Rogue nodded and he sighed before answering.

" We're going to Tokyo."

**I couldn't think of another last name for Rogue's alias, Next chapter will take place in Japan. But anyway hope y'all enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Rogue In Japan

**Hi guys, here's chapter five I hope it's good and I'm going to put up a new chapter once a week until I catch up. Anyway I hope y'all like it, don't forget to review! Thanks to everyone that has faved, followed, and reviewed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, NOT EVEN THE HOPE DIAMOND!**

A Rogue In Japan

Rogue opened her eye's and was in awe, she was in a gazebo, again, but this one was different. It was floating on water, she watched the sun slowly begin to set and the stars coming out, she looked up and saw the circular roof was made of glass and it had iron work on the glass that looked like flowers, the gazebo had white pillars that held the roof up and sheer black curtains that went around in a circle. Rogue looked at the floor and saw it was peach marble with bronze circles that went from big to small and in the center, where Rogue was standing, was a lily made out of the marble. Rogue frowned at what she was wearing, it was a long chiffon dark green spaghetti strapped dress with a bit of detailing on the bodice and she wore opera length matching gloves that were made out of satin. Rogue walked to the edge of the gazebo and her heels clicked with each step, and as she looked out toward the ever setting sun she didn't hear someone walking up to her.

" There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can't take them off you."* Rogue heard a man say, she jumped and spun around and almost fell off the edge of the gazebo and into the water, if Remy hadn't grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Remy wrapped his arms around her waist and embraced her, Rogue smiled and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Since when do you say something as corny as that?" Rogue asked with laughter lacing her voice, Remy smiled down at her and he pulled away and rubbed the back of his neck.

" I know it was horrible but I thought you'd think it was funny." he shrugged and Rogue shook her head, " Well, it _was_ until you scared me half to death!" Remy chuckled and he pulled her towards him, again.

" Désolé Chére, how are you?" He asked softly Rogue sighed and she looked up at him.

" How would you feel if it were me that was dead." She asked with a raised eye brow and Remy nodded.

" That bad huh?" He asked and she nodded sadly and she turned away from him and watched the sun descend into the ocean, Remy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and he rested his chin on her shoulder and watched.

They stood like that until you could no longer see the sun, the stars shone brightly in the sky along with the moon lanterns appeared in front of the pillars and they lit the gazebo. Rogue closed her eye's and sighed inwardly, she could stand like this forever if it were possible Remy looked at her.

" What are you thinking about?" He asked curiously and Rogue opened her eye's slowly and smiled.

" Nothing, just hoping Ah could stay like this forever" he made a humming noise in the back of his throat and nodded.

" I wish I could too Chére" Rogue felt him unwrap his arms and pull away from her, Rogue frowned and turned around to find Remy gone. Rogue was suddenly filled with panic and sadness, she looked around and called out for him but he was gone the black drapes fell and covered the outside the candles went out and Rogue was encased in darkness.

* * *

Rogue was rudely woken up by turbulence, she growled inwardly she looked over at Logan, who was holding onto the arm rests for dear life, and muffled a smile as best as she could. She remembered how he hated flying, they were in first class so there was hardly anyone there and he was drinking bourbon or something. Rogue rested her chin in her hand and looked out the window.

" You're finally awake." Logan said and Rogue looked over at him, forced a smile, and nodded. When he had told her they were going to Japan Rogue blanched, and continued asking why but he never said he only told her it was 'to get away from it all' Rogue finally stopped asking when they had gotten onto the plane and had taken off, she had fallen asleep sometime later.

" Yep, how long have Ah been out?" She asked sleep still lacing her voice, Logan shrugged and looked at his watch " A couple of hours, at least" Rogue just nodded and looked out the window again.

" What's wrong, kid," he asked and she shook her head and didn't look over at him " Come on, I can tell when something's bothering you"

Rogue sighed before answering " Ah had a dream about Remy" she wasn't about to tell him it wasn't her first dream about him, over the past couple of months her dreams of Remy became more frequent, it started from once a week, then every other day, and now it was _every_ day and they were never in the same place twice and Rogue couldn't explain it. Logan nodded knowingly, he had dreams about Jean long after she had died so he knew all too well what she was going through.

* * *

Rogue stretched as she exited the plane, it was 4:00 a.m. in Tokyo and she would have to learn to adjust to the time difference. She and Logan went outside, got their rental car, and they told the driver where they were headed and the drive there was quiet. Rogue was amazed at all the building and lights in Tokyo, she commented on almost every building they passed and Logan couldn't help but be amused at her expressions. She was like a child they had a little too much caffeine, but he wasn't complaining, this was the happiest he had seen her in a while. Rogue looked as they passed a Yashida billboard and she turned away, remembering a job she and Remy had done a long time ago and avoided looking at Logan too and she just stared at the carpeted floor.

Once they got to their hotel, Rogue got their room keys and gave Logan his and she held onto hers and they went inside the elevator and up to their floor. They exited the elevator and, when Rogue was in front of her room, Logan put a hand on her shoulder.

" If you need anything, I'll be next door" Rogue nodded and Logan went into his room and she opened her room door and stepped inside and she threw her bag down at the end of the bed and she jumped on her bed and hugged her pillow, wanting to go to sleep, but found that she couldn't. Rogue groaned and she went into the bathroom, changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed and began channel surfing until she fell asleep.

* * *

Rogue woke up and she looked at her clock and saw it was 12:00 pm, she shook her head, damn jet lag, she got up turned the TV off and she grabbed her duffel bag and went to take a shower. When she got out of the shower and changed clothes, she sat down on the bed and grabbed the telephone and hesitated. She wanted to call and check up at the school, let them know she and Logan made it there safely but she put the phone down and she put it back on the nightstand and she watched some TV.

Rogue looked up as she heard someone knock on her door, she got up and answered it to find Logan standing there.

" What're you doing here Logan?" She asked as she moved out of the way to let him in he closed the door behind him and she sat down on her bed as he sat down in a chair.

" Making sure you're not moping around or curled up in a ball." he said and Rogue rolled her eye's.

" And as you can see, Ah'm not." she said as she laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, she could practically see Logan crossing his arms and rolling his eye's at her.

" Anyway, that's not the only reason I came by, there's someone I wanted you to meet." He said and Rogue leaned up on her elbows and she looked at him.

" Okay, so when am Ah gonna meet them?" She asked and Logan shrugged as he looked at the clock than back at her.

" I dunno, maybe at two or three." Rogue nodded and she laid back down on the bed and she shook her head.

" Look, I want you to meet them. They're very nice and I think you'll get along great." He said and when she didn't respond he, grumbled, but added. " Please"

" Well since ya asked me nicely, Ah'll go." she sighed loudly and Logan stood up and he walked over to her bag, and unzipped one of the side pockets and Rogue looked over at him.

" What're you looking for?" She asked suspiciously, once Logan found what he was looking for he held it up for her to see and her eye's widened.

" Logan," Rogue said slowly as he began backing toward the door with the box containing the necklace, Rogue slowly rose from the bed and was walking toward him. " What're you doing with that box?" Logan smirked at her.

" I'm keeping this just in case you decide not to show up." He stated as he opened the door and walked out Rogue ripped the door open and watched Logan enter his room, she growled dangerously and slammed her door shut.

* * *

Rogue grumbled and she grabbed a book and her wallet and she opened her door, walked out of the room and she knocked on Logan's door.

" What?" He asked as he opened the door " If you're here to get your necklace back-" Rogue cut him off.

" Ah'm going to walk around the town and Ah didn't know if you wanted to come." Rogue said and Logan nodded.

" Sure." He said and he grabbed his jacket and he walked out of the room, Rogue put the hood up on her brown cloak and they went into the elevator and they went to the lobby and got into their rental car and drove.

As soon as Logan and Rogue exited Iidabashi Station, and entered Koishikawa Kōrakuen Garden, she couldn't help but be amazed it was so beautiful. They walked for about an hour this usually wasn't something Logan would do but Rogue was so excited about coming here and her face alway's lit up when she saw something interesting, again like she was a child, so Logan would take her anywhere she wanted as long as it kept her mind off of Gambit. Rogue sat down on one of the benches and she smiled at Logan.

" It's so beautiful here." she mumbled and Logan sat down next to her and he nodded.

" Yeah it is," he looked at her than looked ahead again they hardly spoke, they just enjoyed each others company until Logan's phone went off he stood up and answered it. Rogue shrugged it off than Logan sat back down and he looked over at her.

" They're almost here." He said and Rogue nodded, she had to admit, she was nervous about meeting Logan's friends she didn't know the first thing about them, and did they know about her?

" Logan?"

***I found that quote somewhere on the web and I thought it was funny so it ended up here (Somehow)**

**hope y'all liked it chapter six will be up next friday!**


	6. Chapter 6: New and Familiar Faces

**Hi everybody, I know it hasn't been a week yet but a friend of mine went into the hostpital today, I have severe writers block, and I don't know when I'll find the time to post this chapter. Here it is sorry it's kinda meh, thanks to everyone who has faved, followed, and reviewed! I really appreciate it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**

New and Familiar Faces.

Remy hated this, being dead wasn't all it was cracked up to be he thought he was going to either see pearly white gates or, well, not. But instead he was sent to purgatory, yep that's right, purgatory! Although he was, temporarily, relieved of this when Rogue came to visit, even though she hadn't meant to visit him. She was alway's happy to see him, although, at times she would seem a little sad, it did make him happy to see her. Remy walked past a couple of other souls that were also in purgatory, which happened to be the streets of New Orleans, they said these souls were lost and confused. Remy rubbed his face with his hands, had long had he been here? Has it been days, weeks, months? He didn't know, time seemed to stand still here and he didn't like it.

Remy couldn't even remember how he died, that was strange though, either someone had been anticipating his arrival or Forge had killed him, accidentally of course, he was getting irritated. He walked past a couple of more souls as he turned onto a alleyway, this is pretty much all he did now a day's, he sometimes sat on the rooftops. But pretty my this is what they all did, walk around in circles. Remy climbed up one of the buildings slowly and stealthily, once on the top he sat there and looked around, it looked like New Orleans. The building lights shone like little stars, the french and spanish building's were just as beautiful as ever, the only thing missing was jazz music, and all the people talking.

This was usually the time Rogue would come around, but she didn't show. He frowned and decided to sit a little longer, and see if she'd show up.

Kitty was headed toward one of the classes she had taken over since Rogue was gone, The Professor had said they were getting a substitute teacher until Rogue and Wolverine came back. She walked past the front door and she heard someone knock on it and she stopped, turned, and opened the door to reveal a woman in a white blouse, a white jacket with silver buttons, a mid thigh white pencil skirt with matching pumps, her blonde hair was pulled into a bun and her eye's were a blue color. The woman had an air of arrogance about her and Kitty didn't like it at all.

" Hello, I'm here to see Professor Xavier." the woman said and Kitty's eye's narrowed slightly.

" And Whom are you?" Kitty asked crossing her arms over her chest and the woman smirked at her.

" Frost, Emma Frost." She stuck out her hand and Kitty, being polite, shook it and forced a smile on her face as she telepathically contacted the Professor.

" It's okay Kitty, she the new teacher." He assured her and Kitty, reluctantly, let the woman in. She had a feeling about this woman, and had a feeling they wouldn't get along very well.

* * *

" Logan." The man in question turned his head to look at who was calling him, he smiled slightly as a red haired girl came running up to him.

" Yukio," He said, he stood up " Where's Mariko?" He asked and Yukio shrugged.

" She's busy, she told me to tell you she'd see you later." Yukio looked past him, and she saw a hooded figure sitting on the bench and she looked from Logan to the bench. " Who's this?"

Logan tapped the person on the shoulder she jumped slightly and turned to look at him.

" Yukio, Rogue. Rogue, Yukio." Logan said and Rogue stood up, stuck her gloved hand out and Yukio shook her hand and gave her a small smile.

" It's nice to meet you." Rogue said politely and Yukio nodded as she let go of her hand.

" Same here." She looked at Logan, " So, what're you two planning on doing today?" Logan looked at Rogue and shrugged as he looked back at Yukio.

" I don't know, Rogue?" She shrugged and looked at the ground again.

" Ah was planning on staying here for a little while longer," Rogue said " Y'all don't have to stay." Logan nodded.

They all stood there in silence for a while, Yukio looked at her watch before looking at Logan and Rogue.

" I think Mariko's out of her meeting if you want to go see her." Yukio said and they nodded and headed toward the train station, as they began walking Rogue looked up from the pavement to see Remy in the distance, her brow furrowed immediately.

" Remy?" She mumbled and she felt a sharp pain in her head, then everything went black.

* * *

Kitty paced back and forth in front of the Professor's office, she wondered what was taking them so long in there. She had been pacing in front of his office for, what seemed like, three hours Bobby grabbed her shoulder gently and she turned to look at him.

" Why are you pacing so much?" He asked quietly and Kitty sighed and shook her head.

" I dunno, There's something weird about this Frost lady." She whispered and Piotr nodded as he stood on her other side.

" I must agree with Katya, I have a feeling this new teacher is hiding something." He said and they nodded, at least Kitty wasn't the only one who had a bad feeling. Jubilee walked past them down the hall, and she stopped back-tracked, blinked, and quickly walked over to them.

" What're you doing out here?" She asked a little loudly, Piotr, Kitty, and Bobby shushed her and she rolled her eye's. " What're you doing out here?" She whispered.

" Much better." Bobby said quietly and Jubilee hit his arm and he rubbed it while she glared at him.

" We're waiting for the Sub to come out of the Professor's office." Kitty explained and Jubilee's mouth formed an O and she nodded.

" So, has anyone seen who the teacher is?" She questioned and Bobby jerked his thumb toward Kitty, " She has." Jubilee's face practically lit up when he said that.

" What's the teach look like? Is it a man or woman? Handsome, Pretty, Drop dead gorgeous?" Jubilee asked all at once " C'mon I need details!" She added excitedly and Kitty told her all about Emma Frost, Jubilee nodded as she listened.

" She sound's... Prissy." Jubilee said thoughtfully and Kitty giggled slightly.

" You mean arrogant?" Jubilee nodded, when the door opened and out came the woman herself and she put a hand on her hip as she sent the four of them icy glares.

" Y'know, I would've respected you more if you all had said these things to my face, rather than behind my back like cowards." She stated than asked, her eye's were narrowed dangerously and Jubilee's eye's flared.

" What'd you just call-?!" She started before Piotr covered her mouth and Bobby stepped in between Jubilee and Emma.

" Sorry ma'am, won't happen again." Bobby muttered and Emma turned her glare toward him.

" It had better not." With that she walked away from them and once she was out of eye and ear shot Jubilee whispered.

" Ooh I don't like her, thinking she can talk down to us like that, like we're children!" Jubilee grumbled and Kitty smiled at her friends pouting.

" Well, we are younger than her." She shrugged and Jubilee nodded and walked away, still grumbling.

* * *

Gambit sighed as he laid on the rooftop, he wondered where Rogue was, what she was doing, if she had moved on. He hoped she had found someone who'd treat her right and take good care of her, he frowned as the scene changed to a romantic rose garden, two sets of stairs both leading in different directions he took the one on the right and began walking up the steps. He noticed he was dressed in a tuxedo, he shrugged as he climbed the steps the higher he climbed the more roses there were. He came to the top of the hill. There was a metal table in the center with two matching chairs, he walked closer and saw a good bottle of wine and a pot of gumbo he took a deep breath as he opened the lid and began to smell all the wonderful spices and ingredients. He heard 'click, click, click.' And he turned to see Rogue standing there, she was wearing light make up, her hair was styled in the 1920's finger waves, she was wearing a stunning deep red off the shoulders dress that reached the floor and had silver detailing on the bodice. She wore elbow length deep red gloves and she looked around and had confusion written all over her face.

" What the hell?" She mumbled, Gambit chuckled.

" Not exactly." He said and she jumped ten feet in the air and she looked at Remy and, almost, all the anger melted away. Note the almost.

" Dammit Remy LeBeau!" She said, she walked up to him and hit him on the chest, Hard, He winced.

" Oww, even in death you still abuse me!" He joked and Rogue's eye's went a little sad and his smile faded. " Désolé, I shouldn't have said that." Rogue shook her head.

" No, it's okay." She said as she took his hand in her's, Remy looked down at their intertwined hands than back to Rogue's beautiful face. He cupped her cheek, she leaned her head against his palm and she closed her eye's.

After a long moment of silence they went to the table, ate and drank, and talked. Once a calm silence fell over them Remy took a sip of the wine before asking.

" Roguey, I know this is a weird question but," he put his wine glass down and he looked at her. " Are you happy?" Rogue frowned.

Rogue stopped just as the wine hit her lips, was she happy? That was a question she wasn't sure if she should answer, she set the glass down and she sighed.

" Ah dunno sugah." She mumbled dryly, Remy nodded understanding.

" I shouldn't have asked." He said as he took a huge gulp of his wine and Rogue smiled slightly, Remy frowned and he set the glass down. " What?"

" You never could resist a good bottle of wine."

" That's true, but you couldn't either." Rogue's smile widened and she nodded, her face suddenly went serious.

" Why did you leave me?" He blinked, taken aback by this sudden question.

" Chére," he started as he saw tears well up in her eye's, she stood up and turned away from him. Remy stood up, came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" If I had known I was gonna die, I never would've never had gone back." he whispered as he leaned his head against hers, he felt Rogue nod her head.

" Ah know," her accent became thicker as she tried to hold back the tears. " Y'know when ya asked if Ah was happy, Ah didn't answer 'cause, Ah'm not happy, not since you died, not since your funeral and that was two months ago, Ah've been in a depressive and nostalgic state since! And it's all your fault because you left me here, alone!" As she yelled all this she pulled out of his grip and glared at him, Remy nodded as he moved closer to her but she moved two steps back and held herself.

" You're not alone Rogue, you have the X-men, I'm still with you." He said and Rogue looked up at him, with a cold glare.

" No! You're not here with me, you're here, you're dead!" She yelled, Remy could tell she was partly spilt into blaming herself, him, and the X-men.

" Rogue, this isn't my, the X-men's, or your fault. It's whoever killed me's fault." Remy said quietly as he pulled her into a hug, he rested his chin on top of her head, and She looked up at him than at the ground again.

" How long am Ah gonna have to be here?" She asked and Remy shrugged, not really wanting to let her go but he did, and backed away from her slowly.

" I don't know Chére." Rogue sighed as they stood there, not looking or speaking to each other. An hour seemed to pass by, birds chirped in the trees above them, the sun was beginning to set Rogue eventually spoke.

" Ah'm sorry, ah shouldn't have blamed you." Remy nodded.

" You're right, you shouldn't have." Rogue looked up at him. " But you did have every right to." He added and she shook her head vigorously.

" No Ah didn't, it's not your fault for dying." She said and Remy smiled, walked up to her, and put his hand on her cheek and she leaned into it.

" It's time for me to go now." He said and Rogue nodded sadly.

" I love you chére." And with that he was gone and the scene turned into a white abyss.

**I tried to write Emma as best I could but I'm not really sure, I hope y'all enjoyed and y'all can leave a review if you want But anyway thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Can't Remember

**Hi guys, I still have writers block but this was finished so I thought I'd give y'all something till next week. I (accidentally) wrote a new story but I won't put it up for a good couple of weeks because I'll be away for less than a month or so. Anyway hope y'all enjoy, thanks to everyone that has faved, followed, and reviewed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, NOT EVEN THE HOPE DIAMOND!**

Can't Remember

Rogue opened her eye's slowly and she blinked as the room came in to focus, she was back in her hotel room, wait, last she remembered she was at the garden place, how in the world did she end up here? She turned to her left and looked at her alarm clock, 10:45. She turned to the right and saw it was dark outside the window and she blinked repeatedly trying to remember what had happened. She sat up slowly, looking around as she did so, and saw Logan sitting in her kitchenette while Yukio was sitting in the chair next to her bed.

" Easy, kid, take it easy." Logan said as Rogue looked around with panic written in her eye's and on her face, he stood up from the table, walked over to the bed, and sat down at the foot.

" Where am Ah? What happened? Where's Remy?" She asked quickly as she went to stand up, but Logan grabbed her gently but firmly by the shoulders and made her sit back down.

" You're back at the hotel, you passed out at the park, and Remy's..." He trailed off, unsure of how to answer that question, Rogue looked than she nodded sadly and stared at her lap, Yukio's brow furrowed in confusion.

" Who's Remy?" She asked, genuinely curious as to whom they were referring to, Rogue and Logan both looked up, than at each other before Logan spoke.

" He was a friend of Rogue's, he died a couple of months ago." Logan said, Yukio nodded.

" My condolence's on your loss." She said, Rogue just nodded, she laid back down and turned away from them, Logan sighed quietly and he stood up.

" Yukio and I are going to meet Mariko if you wanna come?" He offered and Rogue shook her head slowly, he reached into his front pocket, pulled a couple of things out, and he walked out of the room with Yukio.

Rogue turned toward her nightstand and saw the Hope Diamond and a phone number, she assumed the number was where she could reach Logan, she grabbed the necklace and walked over to her duffel bag, pulled out the box, and put the necklace back in the box and put the duffel bag back into the closet. Rogue turned around and looked at the phone, she walked over to it, grabbed it and sat down on the bed and began dialing a number.

* * *

Kitty was heading toward the kitchen for an early lunch when she heard the phone ring, she stopped what she was doing and went to answer it. She picked the phone up and said.

" Hello, this is the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, how may I help you?" She heard someone mutter on the other end of the line and frowned. " Hello?"

" Umm Hi Kitty." Rogue said nervously, Kitty smiled, although Rogue couldn't see it.

" Hi Rogue, how's Japan?" She asked and Rogue made a small 'meh' noise.

" It's beautiful here but, meh, just not really into it." She said in a bored tone, Kitty grabbed a stool, sat down, and nodded sympathetically.

" Well it's only been, what, two days? Give it some time, I'd give anything to be there rather than here." Kitty said as she glanced around, hoping Emma was within ear shot.

" Why? Something going on there?" Rogue asked curiously, Kitty huffed irritably.

" There's this new substitute teacher and she is snobby, arrogant, and thinks she's above everyone else." Rogue couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips, it was funny hearing Kitty didn't get along with someone.

" What's this teachers name?"

" Emma Frost." Kitty spat.

" Sounds fitting."

" I know right?" Kitty and Rogue both started laughing, they hadn't laughed like this for a while, the last time had been before Rogue's powers came back. Once the laughter died both girls went silent, Kitty jumped as someone cleared their throat behind her, she turned around slowly as she saw Emma standing behind her, arms folded across her chest and a stern look in her eye's.

" Is that a personal phone call ms. Pryde?" She asked and Kitty shrugged.

" Not really." Emma nodded slowly before her eye's turned cold and stern.

" I believe one of your classes start soon and I suggest you get off the phone and start heading that way, unless, you want me to take over the class for you?" Kitty glared at her before saying.

" And I don't believe that's necessary, Ms. Frost." Kitty said dangerously and Emma turned on her heel, smirk on her face, and began walking toward whatever class she was supposed to be teaching. Kitty sat back down with a roll of her eye's than picked the phone up.

" Sorry about that, it was the White Witch." Kitty grumbled and Rogue smiled.

" Shouldn't you replace the 'W' with a 'B' instead?" Rogue asked and Kitty giggled quietly.

" Yeah," She looked at her watch and sighed. " I've gotta go, one of my classes is starting." Rogue nodded.

" Okay, talk to ya later?"

" You betcha." Kitty hung up and started running toward her class.

* * *

Remy knew Rogue wanted to stay with him, but she couldn't, although, as much as he loved seeing her he didn't want her to join him just yet.

He was going to get to bottom of all of this, he wanted to know who killed him, why, and how Rogue keeps ending up there, unless... No, he didn't want to think of her hurting herself just to see him. He shook the thoughts out of his head as he began walking, where you ask? He had no clue, it seemed to be a never ending abyss.

* * *

Logan and Yukio sat on the bullet train, heading to the Yashida building, Yukio sat there thinking for a while. She thought she had seen Rogue somewhere before but she just couldn't place it, Logan glanced over at her.

" What's wrong?" He asked Yukio looked up in surprise before shrugging.

" Nothing's wrong, why would you think that?" Yukio countered and Logan leaned back in his seat.

" Because it's written all over your face, what's wrong." He stated more than asked Yukio sighed in defeat before looking over at him.

" I think I've seen Rogue before." Logan frowned and straightened when she said that.

" She's been in Tokyo once or twice." He said and Yukio nodded slightly.

" I know that, but I don't think I only saw her on the street, it was somewhere else." She said irritatedly, she couldn't figure it out.

" Maybe it'll come to ya later." Logan said and Yukio nodded, she hoped it would come to her.

**This chapter turned out sucky and short, I know, don't forget to review and have a good day or night!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Loss of a Loved One

**Hello everyone, my writers block is slowly dissolving so I'll try to update more often. I also put my new story up and it's a prequel and chapter two will be up by next week. This is OC focused, I wanted to give a little backstory on the two of them, thanks to everyone that has faved, followed, and reviewed! Also, a special thanks to Paige Knight who gave me the idea for this chapter! Hope y'all like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S!**

The Loss Of a Loved One.

Aqua wasn't going to lie, she was having a panic attack. She felt her heart racing, butterflies in her stomach, and she felt like she couldn't breath. She was in her car, the one the doppelgänger had driven. Aqua didn't even notice Danny was staring at her.

" You're okay Aqua, the doppelgänger's not coming back." Danny's hair and eye's were a rich brown, which meant he was feeling her anxiousness. Aqua looked over at him, he sea blue eye's wide in fright.

" Daniel, I truly appreciate what you're trying to do, but please, I'm begging you lad, take me back to the school and out of this vehicle." She said, a slight tremble in her voice, Danny blinked in surprise, Aqua had never used his full name before and it really scared him, he pulled the car over to the side of the road and he put it in park before looking over at her.

" Aqua, it's been two months-" He started but she cut him off.

" Two months, three weeks, and six days." Danny blinked, again, in surprise.

" As I was saying, you need to get over this fear, I know what you're going through it's a hard thing to go through but I promise it won't happen." He said seriously, Aqua scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a hard look.

" First, you don't know a damn thing about what I'm going through," Her eye's narrowed dangerously " Second, who's to say it won't happen again? Third, I'd like to see you get over this quickly." Danny's hair turned a bright red as did his eye's, he was getting angry.

" Right, like I've _never_ been through something traumatic," Danny started sarcastically before she cut him off, again.

" You haven't!" She said loudly before Danny's anger got the best of him.

" I watched and felt my mother die!" He yelled, when he realized what he had said his hair turned black with blue streaks while his left eye was black his right eye was blue, Aqua was shocked and saddened, she didn't know about that.

" Danny, I'm so sorry I had no-"

" No, you didn't know. I mean, how could you possibly know? You've never even tried to be my friend until a couple of months ago." Danny said quietly and Aqua stared down at her lap, she felt horrible, she looked over at Danny and saw the turmoil inside of him she, tentatively, reached for his hand and she gave it a gentle squeeze. Danny looked up and over at her and she saw tears in his eye's, she leaned over the arm rests and she hugged him as he cried into her shoulder.

Aqua would admit, it wasn't the most _comfortable_ position to be in but she knew this was her fault, she made him upset. Danny wasn't the only one crying though, Aqua was also crying because she couldn't picture what would happen to her had she gone through watching her mother die but also feeling her die, that would've killed her. Danny was braver than her, for him to feel his mom's pain and sadness as she was dying, Aqua knew that would've given him survivor's guilt. When he had stopped crying and had pulled away, his eye's were blood shot and his nose red.

" Danny, you're right I never really tried to be your friend and for that I'm sorry," Aqua said her Scottish accent thicker than normal. " But I guess because everyone kept calling you 'annoying' and 'smiley' and 'super, duper, weird' I just assumed..." She sighed and Danny nodded.

" I know, I guess I'm alway's smiling and happy's because that's how I want people to see me. I alway's thought, giving someone, anyone, a smile or to talk to them or something like that. It'd make their day, but I guess I caused more harm than good." Danny said and Aqua nodded and gave him a small smile.

" Yeah well, maybe, instead of making everyone else happy. You should focus on yourself for a change." She said, Danny looked at her, she was right. He put everyone and anyone before himself, sometimes that's a good thing, but there are some days you just needed to take care of yourself.

" We'll see." He said as he straightened himself up, Aqua sat back down in her seat and she buckled her seat belt as Danny followed suit. He looked over at her.

" Do you still want to go back to the school?" He asked she looked thoughtful for a moment before she shook her head.

" Nah, let's just keep driving." She said and Danny looked surprised but nodded happily as he continued driving east.

* * *

The two of them had been driving for an hour before Aqua thought about it.

" Danny, I know you won't want to answer this but I'm curious," He glanced over at her before looking back at the road. " How did your mum die?" She heard him inhale sharply, he let it out slowly and he looked sad for a moment.

" Long or short version?"

" Does it matter?"

" No, I guess not." Danny sighed.

FLASHBACK:

Danny huffed as he sat in the passenger seat of his mother's Buick, he had gotten in trouble at school again for punching a boy that called him a 'Low Life Mutie' and he couldn't stand being called that. His mother, Sherry, glanced over at him.

" Dan, you know you shouldn't have punched that boy." She scolded, Danny looked over at his mother.

" But mom, he called me a mutie! He said I was dangerous and should be locked up!" He said and his mother nodded sadly.

" Yes, and you just gave him even more of a reason to hate mutants." She stated matter-of-factly, and Danny blinked.

" So you're saying I shouldn't do anything about it?" He asked.

" That's not what I'm saying at all, I'm suggesting, instead of taking matters into your own hands, you should tell a teacher." Danny scoffed as he looked out the window.

" Yeah right, like _they'll_ take up for a mutant." His mother looked over at him incredulous of what she just heard.

" How do you know? Not everyone hates mutants, I don't hate you." Danny looked over at his mother, not only could he see the unconditional love in her eye's, but he could feel it. His hair and eye's accidentally turned pink, he still couldn't control his powers yet, his mother giggled before there was screeching of car breaks than metal crashing against metal, glass shattering tires skidding across the pavement.

Danny opened his eye's slowly to see the side of his mother's head bleeding and her eye's slightly open. His hair turned a misty blue and his eye's turned grey.

" It's... Okay... I'll alway's be with... You." She said hoarsely and her eye's closed and she went limp.

" Mom! NoNoNoNo, Mom! Mom wake up! MOM!"

END FLASHBACK.

* * *

Danny's hair turned a dreary bluish-grey color, Aqua had tears in her eye's she couldn't even fathom what he went through.

" I felt her die, and after that I couldn't control my emotions like I used too. I was out of control. So that's when my dad sent me here, that was three years ago." Danny stared out at the road and Aqua nodded, she could understand what it was like to have a dad that didn't care.

" I'm so sorry." She mumbled quietly, Danny half shrugged.

" It's fine, I know it couldn't have been easy leaving both your parents in Scotland." Aqua shrugged and she looked out the window.

" It was hard leaving my mum, but my dad couldn't have cared less if I never came back." Danny nodded in understanding.

" What happened between you and your dad?" Danny asked as Aqua turned to look at him.

" Which version do you want, censored or uncensored?"

" Either one."

FLASHBACK:

Aqua was curled up on her bed, crying her eye's out as she heard her mother and father arguing over what they should do with her. Ironic, it was raining and dreary outside and that was how she was feeling. Aqua's bedroom door opened and her parents walked in, you could cut the tension with a knife between the three of them.

" Aqua, your father and I have decided to send you away." Her mother said, a hint of annoyance in her voice when she mentioned her husband. Aqua's brow furrowed as she sat up and her eye's narrowed.

" What'd ya mean, 'sending me away'?" Aqua looked up and she saw her father was disgusted by being in the same room as her.

" A woman named Moira, from Muir Island, suggested a school you could go to. There are people your age and they're all like you." Her mother said, Aqua shook her head vigorously.

" No, no way am I going to a school that I know nothing about." Aqua refused and her father's temper, whatever was left of it, blew.

" Whether you want to or not, you _are_ going to that school!" He roared Aqua glared at him.

" No. I'm. Not." Aqua said lowly and her father walked up to her and her mother stood and put a hand on his chest and he stopped dead in his track.

" You're a disgrace to this family, Aqua, if I had known you'd turn out to be some freak I never would've let your mother keep you." He growled, he turned on his heel and walked out the door.

END FLASHBACK.

Danny was bewildered, her own father wished she had never been born! His hair and eye's turned a dangerous red and Aqua noticed this and she put her hand on his.

" It's okay, it doesn't bother me anymore." Aqua tried to assure him.

" Well your dad must be dumb, because he doesn't know what an amazing and talented daughter he has." Danny said as he smiled at her, she blushed slightly as she looked over at him.

" Same about your dad."

* * *

Once they got to the mansion they parked Aqua's car in the garage and they both got out, when Aqua went to open the door she felt someone grab her arm and she turned around to see Danny holding a jewelry box in his hand.

" What's that?" She asked genuinely curious and Danny chuckled slightly and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

" It's a gift, for being a good friend." He said simply she grabbed the jewelry box and opened it to find an oval shaped ring in a silver setting, the band had swirls and you could tell it was vintage and she blinked.

" It's beautiful Danny, I couldn't possibly accept it." She said politely but Danny wasn't having it, he grabbed her hand gently but firmly and he put the ring on her index finger and she looked down and saw the clear color of the stone turn blue and she smiled.

" Aqua, Danny, y'all are late for Ms. Priss's class!" Jubilee shouted as she walked into the garage and the two of them nodded and she walked back into the mansion.

" Whenever I'm not around, just look at that mood ring and I'll be with you." He smiled and, quickly, kissed her cheek before walking inside the mansion.

Aqua put a hand to her cheek slowly, she looked at the ground as she blushed than she turned on her heel and walked up the steps. When the garage door opened slightly and she saw Danny's head poke out.

" Oh and, by the way, your dad's an ass." Aqua couldn't help but laugh in agreement before following him inside the mansion.

**I hope posting just an OC chapter is okay, I know it seems to have nothing to do with the main plot but I can explain: Remember when Kitty asked them to go the mall with her and some others? This is what happened a few days after they went shopping, if that makes any sense. I hope y'all liked it and I would love some feedback for this chapter and anyway thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: Kira

**Hey guys, I finished chapter nine ahead of schedule so I decided to put it up! I hope y'all like it also there is a bit of swearing and violence in this chapter so don't say I didn't warn you. Thanks to everyone who has faved, followed, and reviewed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NOT EVEN THE HOPE DIAMOND! **

Kira

Rogue opened her eye's to a blinding white light, she hoped she hadn't died in her sleep. Rogue sat up and was welcomed by her messy hotel room, she stood up and walked over to her duffel bag, pulled out clean clothes, and took a quick shower. Once she got out of the shower and had gotten changed she figured she'd go and take a walk so she grabbed her cell phone and wallet and went to see if Logan wanted to join her.

She knocked on his door and he grumbled slightly before he slowly opened the door.

" Morning, I was coming to see if you wanted to go and get breakfast." Rogue said and Logan rubbed his eye's slightly before shaking his head.

" Nah, I'm just going to order room service is that's okay." Rogue nodded.

" That's fine, oh, when am Ah gonna meet your other friend?" She asked, she remembered Logan and Yukio going and meeting someone called Mariko. Logan shrugged slightly while leaning against the door.

" I dunno, how about for dinner? Say 7:00-7:30-ish?" He suggested and Rogue nodded.

" Sounds good to me." Logan just nodded and closed the door as Rogue began walking down the hall, Logan had a horrible night the day before* and he laid back down on his bed and fell asleep.

Rogue hailed a cab, got inside, and asked for the best café, which happened to be a small one four blocks away. Rogue paid the cab driver before she got out and she walked inside and was welcomed by the sweet aroma of coffee beans and fresh baked cookies. She walked over to a table by the window and she watched the people walking to and fro, minding their own business, not a care in the world.

" Hello, may I take your order?" A woman asked Rogue looked up and smiled at her, she was Asian-American and had medium length cherry coke red hair that was layered with side bangs, she had a rose color streak in it. She was wearing a black tank top, ripped up blank denim skinny jeans, ankle length boots, a leather cuff on her right wrist, and a apron tied around her smiled.

" I'll just have regular coffee." Rogue said and the waitress nodded before going and placing her order to the kitchen. The waitress came back and gave her the cup of coffee.

" There ya go, anything else?" She asked and Rogue nodded the waitress turned on her heel and went to attend another customer.

* * *

Rogue finished her cup of coffee, paid for it, and walked out of the café and she walked past an alleyway where she heard a woman's voice, Rogue stopped and turned to see a woman being pinned against a wall by three men and she had a look of pure terror. Rogue walked down the alleyway and she tapped the man standing in front of the woman, who turned out to be her waitress from the café, and he glared than laughed at Rogue.

" Ah suggest you let the girl go, before you get yourself hurt." Rogue said and the men howled with laughter.

" What're you gonna do, gaijin? Hit us with your purse?" He laughed and his buddies laughed with him, Rogue grinned and she shook her head.

" Nah, Ah ain't gonna hit you with my purse. But Ah am going to hit you with something." Rogue punched the man with a hard left hook and the man grunted before falling over, his buddies were shocked for a moment and the second one didn't react in time. Rogue hit the one on the right with a round kick to the side of his face and he clutched it in agony, the third man wrapped his arms around Rogue, making her hands stay down at her sides, she thrashed and kicked at the man holding her, the leader of the goons went toward them and, when he was close enough, she kicked him away and that pushed her and goon number three into the wall behind them with so much force, that it made him let Rogue go, she looked over and saw a wood beam sitting by a trash can. She grabbed before goon number two could get his grubby hands on it, she spun around and hit him square in the middle of the forehead he grunted than fell onto his back, he grabbed his forehead, which was now bleeding, and he stumbled into his two other companions.

" Let's get out of here before this Kureijī Majo* kills us!" The leader yelled and the three muggers ran out of the alley and out of sight, Rogue smiled triumphantly and she turned to check and see if the waitress was okay.

The waitresses shirt was ripped slightly, the button on her pants had been undone and her hair was disheveled and she looked scared out of her wits.

" Hey, are you okay?" Rogue knelt down where the woman was cowering and she put her gloved hand on the woman's knee.

" I-I-I," she stammered and Rogue nodded.

" Did you know those men?" Rogue asked gently and the woman shook her head quickly.

" C'mon, let's get you outta here." Rogue helped the woman up, gave the woman her coat, and the two of them walked to the hotel.

They walked inside the hotel and got into the elevator, Rogue looked at the waitress, she seemed to still be a bit shook up, the elevator dinged and they walked out and went to Rogue's room. She opened the door and guided the woman to a kitchen chair and the woman sat down as Rogue began making tea.

" Oh, ah just realized, ah don't know your name," Rogue walked over to the lady and held out her hand. " My name's Rogue."

The waitress looked warily at her hand before shaking it. " I'm Kira Mei." Rogue smiled

" That's a pretty name." Rogue said as she got the tea, turned off the stove, and poured it into two cups, she handed one to Kira and she kept the other. Rogue sat down across from her.

They sat in silence for a while, sipping the tea occasionally, Kira sighed and looked up at Rogue.

" Why did ya save me? From those brutes?" She asked, Rogue looked up, surprised by the question.

" Because, no man should ever lay a hand on a woman, and you did nothing to deserve that." Rogue said as she took a sip of her tea, Kira nodded slowly.

" Thanks, for helping me." Kira mumbled as she avoided eye contact with her.

" You're welcome." Rogue looked at her door when someone knocked, she stood up, walked to the door and opened it to see Logan wearing a serious look.

" What's wrong Logan?" She asked, frowning, Logan pushed past her and walked toward the kitchen. " Logan what's going on?"

Logan stopped in the kitchen and he looked at Kira, who in turn, looked at Rogue. She grabbed His arm and pulled him away from Kira, but to no avail.

" Wolvie!" Rogue said loudly as she stomped her foot on the ground, trying to get him to look at her, he finally did but his eye's were hard and full of... Was that anger?

" Who is this?" He asked and Rogue looked from Kira to Logan.

" Logan, this is Kira. Kira, this is Logan." Kira stood up and held out her hand to Logan, who reluctantly shook it, Rogue frowned it had been a while since he had been this hostile toward someone. Logan than grabbed Rogue by the arm.

" Can I talk to you for a second." He stated more than asked as he drug her outside her room and he closed it behind him, Rogue turned and she glared at him.

" Who pissed in your cheerio's?" Rogue asked and Logan shook his head.

" There's something wrong with her." He said seriously and Rogue tried her hardest not to roll her eye's.

" She was attacked outside of the place she worked, so yeah Ah would think something was wrong." She said and Logan shook his head.

" That's not what I meant," his eye's narrowed " I mean, I got three different scents from her." Rogue frowned.

" What'd ya mean, 'three different scents'? How could you've gotten three different scents from her?" Rogue than answered her own question " Wait, she was attacked by three bone heads-" Logan shook his head again.

" No, the scent was all female. One of them was her's the other's..." He trailed off, trying to figure out how to explain it, Rogue just shook her head and went to walk back into her room when Logan grabbed her upper arm gently but firmly, Rogue turned her head to look at him.

" What now?"

" Just... Be careful, until I can figure out what's going on, please, be careful." He pleaded She sighed and nodded.

" Fine, Ah'll be careful, see ya at 7 right?" Rogue asked and Logan nodded as he let go of her arm and she opened the door and walked inside her room. Kira looked around the corner and she smiled nervously at her.

" Everything okay?" Rogue nodded as she sat back down.

" Yeah everything's fine, he just wanted to make sure Ah was gonna meet him for dinner." Rogue lied, Kira nodded. They sat their in uncomfortable silence for a while before Kira cleared her throat and stood.

" I think I'm going to go, thanks again for saving me." Kira said and Rogue stood and walked her to the door, when she walked out Rogue closed the door and sighed. There was something a little off about her, but she put that to the back of her mind and she decided to get ready for dinner.

* * *

Rogue gave herself a once over in the full length mirror before going to meet Logan, Mariko, and Yukio. She was wearing a white button up shirt with black slacks and a green vest, she wore wrist length gloves and a pair of black ankle heel boots. She debated on wearing the necklace, she grabbed the box and she put the necklace around her neck and smiled sadly, all the memories of her and Remy came flooding back, she shook the thoughts away. She didn't want to remember, she walked out of the room and went to Logan's room and she knocked on the door a couple of times before he answered. He was wearing a black dress shirt and casual pants and she smiled.

" What?" He asked with a small frown, she shook her head.

" Nothing, you look nice is all." Rogue noticed a small smile making it's way to his face before it disappeared.

" Thanks, so do you." Rogue looked down at herself before shrugging.

" Thanks, so we ready?" She asked, and Logan nodded before closing the door to his room and walking with her down the hall, into the elevator, and down to the lobby and they got their rental car and drove to the restaurant.

Rogue and Logan got out of their car and walked into the restaurant and were immediately seated, when she sat down the restaurant was full of people, but Rogue knew if she talked to Logan he'd be able to hear her. They sat there for a few minutes before she heard someone walk up to their table.

" Logan." a woman's voice said, Rogue saw Logan stand to greet the woman, she recognized one as Yukio and she assumed the other was Mariko. She had short black hair that was up in a bun, she was pale and very beautiful. She wore a knee length black skirt, a black 3/4 length shirt and high heels. She kissed Logan on the cheek before turning her attention to Rogue, who stood up, and she held out her gloved hand.

" You must be Mariko, I'm Rogue." She smiled at Mariko, who smiled back and she shook her hand.

" It's a pleasure to meet you Rogue." Mariko sat down next to Logan as Yukio sat next to Rogue. Their waiter came over and took their orders and when he walked away Rogue decided to start a conversation.

" So, Mariko, you're the owner of your father's business, right?" Rogue asked and Mariko nodded.

" Yes I am," she took a sip of her wine " You work at the Xavier institute?" Rogue nodded.

" Yep." Silence fell over the table again until the waiter came back and set their food in front of them. They started eating and the silence grew slowly.

" That's a beautiful necklace Rogue." Mariko said, Rogue looked at the Hope Diamond and she smiled a little sadly.

" Thanks my boyfriend gave it to me." Rogue said as she took another bite of her food, Logan blinked, that was the first time she had called Gambit her 'boyfriend' he shrugged though.

" Too bad it's a fake though." Yukio said while looking at the necklace, Rogue frowned as she unclipped the necklace and held it in the light and saw it had a lower refractive index, she than fogged up the 'diamond' and saw the fog stay there longer than it would on a real diamond.

" Son of a-" she started but didn't finish as she tightly gripped the necklace in her hand and it shattered, Rogue growled, stood up, and walked toward the door. She knew exactly who did this: Kira.

* * *

A woman in a abandoned mansion smirked as one of her goons walked through the door.

" So, did you get what I asked for?" She asked and the goon nodded and threw her the necklace.

" Hope this is worth it boss." She stated, her boss nodded as she turned the necklace over and over in her hands.

" Oh believe me, this is worth it." Her red eye's glowed as she smirked darkly.

***1: Will be explained in a future chapter**

***2: Crazy Witch**

**Hope y'all enjoyed, y'all can review if y'all want, I hope it wasn't confusing **


	10. Chapter 10: Seeing Red

**Hey everyone, I know I know it's a day early. But I loved this chapter so much I couldn't wait! So here it is, I hope y'all enjoy thanks to everyone who has faved, followed, and reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing!**

Seeing Red

Rogue was on a rampage, when she found Kira she was going to make her pay. That necklace was very important and she should've known better than to steal from a thief, she stopped as she realized she didn't know where Kira lived, She began walking again, she knew where she was going to find her though.

Rogue stood outside the café until it closed, She looked at her watch 12:00 on the dot. She watched Kira walk across the street and down the side walk, Rogue followed her stealthily. She continued following her until they came in front of an apartment building. Rogue continued walking until she came to the fire escape and she began to climb up it until she got to the third floor and she saw Kira walk in the door and to the bathroom. Rogue slowly and quietly opened the window and she snuck inside and she closed the window behind her. Rogue looked around and saw it was the size of her hotel room, she sat down in a leather chair and waited for Kira.

* * *

Logan sighed, he chased after Rogue but she ignored him and that worried him. How she reacted to the necklace being a fake sent a slight chill down his spine he had never seen her that mad before. Logan sat back down at the table and he rubbed his forehead, Mariko put her hand on his arm and he looked at her. She smiled as she gave his arm a small squeeze.

" She'll be okay." Mariko said and Logan laughed tiredly

" I'm not so sure about that." He took a big gulp of his drink.

" Do you want me to look for her?" Yukio offered, Logan looked up at her and shrugged.

" Do you think you can find her?"

" I'm very good at finding people that don't want to be found." She stood up and began to walk toward the door. She decided to start at Logan and Rogue's hotel and work her way from there.

* * *

Kira walked into her dark living room, she had a very tiring day and felt like going to bed but decided she would get a glass of milk, she opened the fridge and heard 'click' and she jumped and spun around to see her rescuer, Rogue if she recalled, sitting there with a very angry expression on her face. Kira closed the fridge and she walked over to her chair.

" How did you get in here?" She asked, Rogue smirked darkly and she spun a pen on the glass in table.

" Ah have my ways." Rogue stopped spinning the pen and the smirk vanished from her face, she stood up slowly and stared daggers at Kira.

" You stole something from me, and Ah want it back." She growled, Kira's eye's widened in fear. She slowly backed away and went toward her kitchen.

" W-What are you talking about?" Kira asked, confused. Rogue chuckled wryly.

" Don't give me that 'oh I don't know what you're talking about' innocent girl act! I know you took it!" Her southern accent was replaced by a Canadian one, her anger started to get the best of her.

" I'm not lying!" Kira tried to say but Rogue grabbed her by her shirt collar and slammed her down on the counter.

" Your so full of it! I know you took the Hope Diamond!" She yelled and tears began brimming Kira's eye's.

" Please, I swear I don't know what you're talking about." Kira pleaded and Rogue took a deep breath, she smelled fear. But Rogue could tell she wasn't lying.

" Rogue!" Yukio yelled and when Rogue turned to look at her she was taken aback, instead of green eye's looking at her they were blue and there was anger and sadness in them. Rogue let go of Kira and walked toward the window, climbed out, and slid down the fire escape ladders. Yukio sighed and she followed Rogue out the window and down the fire escape.

* * *

Yukio landed with a small 'thud' on the ground, she looked every which way and saw no sign of Rogue. Yukio sighed, Logan was going to kill her, She walked out of the alleyway and looked across the street to see Rogue sitting on a bench, her arms wrapped around herself, she walked over to her and heard Rogue quietly sobbing.

" Logan's worried about you." Yukio said as she sat down next to her.

" Yeah well, tell him not to Ah'll be at the hotel later." Rogue said somewhat bitterly, Yukio blinked and crossed her arms over her chest.

" What's wrong?" Rogue sighed and shrugged.

" Kira said she didn't take it."

" Do you believe her?"

" I could tell she was telling the truth." Rogue said looking at the ground, Yukio put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

" Y'know, there are other ways to find out if she's lying or not." Yukio said, a mischievous glint in her eye's.

" Are you suggesting-?"

" Yes I am."

* * *

Logan sat impatiently in the hotel lobby, waiting for Yukio and Rogue to show up Mariko had gone home saying she had an early business meeting. So it was just him, he heard two people come toward him, he turned and saw Yukio and Rogue smiling mischievously.

" What did you two do?" He asked and Rogue looked at him innocently.

" What're you talking about? We haven't done anything wrong." Rogue said and Yukio nodded in agreement.

" Uh-huh, I know you're lying so your best bet would be to spit it out now." Logan said as he crossed his arms, Rogue sighed in defeat.

" Okay fine you win." She took a deep breath and began to explain.

*FLASHBACK*

Rogue and Yukio climbed the fire escape once again and they waited till Kira had gone to bed before sneaking in, Yukio turned to look at Rogue.

" So, where do you want to start looking?" She whispered, Rogue shrugged.

" You start in here, Ah'll look in the kitchen." Rogue suggested, Yukio nodded and she began searching the living room while Rogue began searching the kitchen. Rogue pulled plates, bowls, food, and utensils out of the draws and cabinets she huffed, it wasn't in the kitchen and Yukio walked in the kitchen and shook her head.

" Any luck?" She asked Rogue shook her head.

" Nope, I have a feeling it's going to be in her room." Rogue said and Yukio nodded and the two of them stealthily walked toward Kira's room, Rogue went into the room and saw Kira fast asleep. She looked in her in tables, dresser, and under her bed but didn't see any evidence of her necklace being there. Yukio walked into the room and she grabbed Rogue's arm and dragged her out of the room.

" Anything?"

" Nothing, except itching powder." Rogue sighed than she walked into the bathroom, turned the light on, and looked in the mirror. She looked tired and weak, which is how she felt, she opened the medicine cabinet and saw a tube of icy/hot and couldn't keep the smirk off her face.

" Hey, Yukio." Rogue whispered and Yukio walked into the bathroom.

" What're you doing?" She asked with raised eye brow's, Rogue just smirked and removed the cap.

" Ah've got an evil plan." She smirked.

*END FLASHBACK*

" And we put the icy/hot on her toilet seat and we put itching powder in her undergarments, we also put water proof glue in her shampoo and conditioner bottle." Rogue said, a big smile on her face. Logan blinked, he was surprised she would do something like that.

" Logan, are you okay?" Yukio asked and Logan nodded.

" Yeah, just remind me to never double cross you." He pointed at Rogue and he turned on his heel with Rogue and Yukio laughing silently behind him.

* * *

Rogue opened her room door and she sat down on her bed, Yukio had decided to go home and Rogue was about to fall smooth asleep. But she took a quick shower first and changed into her pajamas, she curled up on her bed she wished Remy were here, that was the hard part about going to purgatory in her sleep. Everyday now she would get dreams about being with him, it made it not only harder to let go, but it also made her miss him that much more. Rogue looked out her window and could sense someone was watching her as she curled up more in her bed, but she brushed it off as her being paranoid, and fell asleep.

A few miles away:

Two women smirked, this was turning into a very interesting night, the woman on the right laughed.

" Poor girl, she still thinks her Cajun knight in shinning armor will come back." The woman in front chuckled slightly.

" Well the stage is set, let's get this Romeo and Juliet story started eh?" She dived into Rogue's mind and sent her to purgatory.

* * *

Rogue opened her eye's to find herself in her bed, she rolled onto her other side and her eye's widened dramatically. Remy, his eye's closed, his auburn hair all in his face was, was laying down next to her. Rogue couldn't keep the smile off her face, she moved some hair out of his face and looked at his bare chest, she could never seem to stop marveling at it. Remy grabbed her hand and she inhaled sharply, out of surprise, Remy opened his eye's a little and smirked.

" Whatcha doing Roguey?" He asked groggily, his smirk turned into a lazy smile.

" Ah just wanted to see those beautiful eye's." She whispered, he opened his eye's and Rogue's smile widened slightly. She had alway's loved his eye's, even though he didn't. She kissed him lightly on the lips she broke the kiss and let her head hover over his. Then, out of nowhere, tears swelled in her eye's and began to slide down her cheeks.

" Ah can't keep doing this." She whispered, Remy frowned and he sat up a little more he grabbed her arms gently and had concern in his eye's.

" You can't keep doing what mon amour?" He asked and Rogue pulled away from him, stood up, and moved to the end of the bed.

" This! Coming here and seeing you, it's making me hurt more! Ah keep hoping -praying- you'll miraculously find me and walk through the door, telling me this was all a horrible nightmare!" Rogue said loudly, her emotions getting the better of her. " Than Ah come here, and you're alive-ish and you dance with me, hold me, kiss me and for a moment the pain and heartache's gone! But when Ah wake up and you're not there, everything comes back but ten times worse!" Remy hadn't moved an inch, he wanted to stand up, wrap her in his arms, and whisper comforting words but he strongly pushed those feelings away. He could hear the pain in her voice and see it in her eye's and body language.

" Rogue-" he started to say but Rogue shook her head.

" Don't you dare take that 'you need to let me go' tone with me! How can ah let you go if you keep dragging me here!" Remy frowned as he stood up and walked over to her.

" I'm not bringing you here." Rogue blinked.

" What'd you mean, you're not bringing me here? Of course you are, how else am Ah getting here."

" I don't know, but what I _do_ know is that I'm not doing it." Rogue blinked if he wasn't bringing her here, than who was?

**I hope y'all liked it! I know the ending sucked but it was all I could come up with, don't forget to review and I hope y'all enjoyed reading!**


	11. Chapter 11: Coma and Surprises

**Hey everyone, I know this chapter's a little late but I got a job recently so I won't be able to update either of my stories as often, although I will try to put a new chapter up once a week. I can't tell you what days though, anyway sorry if this chapter sucks I hope y'all like it though, thanks to everyone that has faved, followed, and reviewed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**

Coma and Surprises

Rogue paced back and forth, trying to think of someone who'd be able to send her here.

" Ah think we're dealing with a telepath." Rogue said sitting down next to Remy, whom nodded in agreement.

" Or we could be dealing with a psychic?" Suggested Gambit, she shook her head.

" No this is definitely a telepath, one that can send one's conscious into a different dimension." Rogue said as she began going through a list of high level telepaths.

" What about Emma Frost? Could it be her?" Rogue looked over at him and blinked, how did he know about the new teacher at the school.

" What? I've been checking on the school ever now and again." He said and Rogue nodded than she stood up and walked toward the door Remy frowned.

" Where are you going?" He stood up and followed her as she opened the door.

" Ah usually wake up by now, and since Ah think we're dealing with a telepath that's out to get me or us Ah doubt they're going to let me leave purgatory." She said as she walked out of the room, with Gambit following behind her.

* * *

Logan woke up the next morning and he looked over at his alarm clock and frowned, 11:22, Rogue was normally up and knocking on his door at this time. He got up, took a shower, got dressed, and walked out of his room and went toward Rogue's he knocked on it and got no answer, he knocked again but louder and still no answer. He popped one of his claws and he picked the lock, he walked inside the room, closed the door behind him, and he saw Rogue fast asleep on her bed.

" Rogue, c'mon you need to get up." He said as he sat down on the edge of her bed and he shook her leg, which was covered by a sheet, and she still didn't stir. He noticed her breathing was quick and shallow and her body began to twitch slightly.

" Rogue, quit joking around and get up. Now." Logan said, getting a little irritated, when she still didn't open her eye's he started getting a little worried, something was seriously wrong and he was going to figure out what.

* * *

Rogue and Remy were walking around some weird plain, there was nothing except a swirling black hole, there was patches of grey every now and than, Rogue blinked as the scenery changed into a winter wasteland.

" Okay, how do you not get confused here." She asked as a bitter chill went down her spine, Gambit shrugged.

" I guess when you've been here for a while it doesn't get as confusing." He walked up a steep snow bank, he extended a hand to Rogue, who took it, and they began walking through the forest.

" How're we going to get out of here?" Rogue asked and he looked over at her.

" Don't you mean how are YOU going to get out of here?"

" No, Ah'm getting you out of here if it's the last thing Ah do." She stated seriously, Gambit sighed.

" What if I can't leave?"

" What if Ah can't leave?" Rogue repeated, He didn't think about that, what if she was stuck here as well? He didn't want to think about it and the two of them continued walking.

* * *

Logan brought Rogue to a clinic that mostly worked with mutants, Yukio had come along to translate for him, he sat down in the waiting room and, impatiently, waited as a couple of nurses examined Rogue, they were careful to use gloves so she wouldn't accidentally absorb them. They were running a bunch of tests to see what was wrong, Yukio talked to one of the nurses before walking out of the room and into the waiting room, she sat down next to Logan.

" She's in a coma and they're not sure exactly how she ended up that way." Logan frowned.

" Is there any head trauma?" He asked, Yukio shook her head.

" None that they found." she sighed, Logan leaned back in his chair and he looked over at a pay phone.

" Got any change?" Asked Logan, Yukio's brows furrowed in confusion for a moment before putting her hand in her pocket and pulling out eight quarters and she handed them to him.

Logan stood up, walked over to the pay phone, and put in four quarters. It rang for a little bit before an automated voice said.

" The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, how may I direct your call?"

" Patch me through to Charles Xavier." He said.

" One moment please." He rolled his eye's as horrible music began to play, he sighed and for the couple of minutes he was on hold he had gotten slightly irritated. Finally, the Professor answered.

" Hello Logan, having a good vacation?" He asked and Logan shook his head, although the Professor couldn't see it.

" Not really, Rogue's in a coma and we don't know how she got that way." He heard the Professor make a hmm noise.

" Is there trauma or swelling?" He asked.

" Nope."

" A telepath could possibly make someone go into a coma." The Professor said and Logan nodded.

" So you think a telepath did this to her?"

" Is there any other explanation?" Logan sighed quietly.

" No, I guess not." He said.

" Do you need our help?" The Professor offered and Logan shook his head.

" Nah I got it." He hung up and walked back over to his chair and he sat down.

" Who was that?" Yukio asked after a short amount of silence and Logan looked over at her.

" Charles Xavier, he runs the school I work at." Yukio nodded.

" What'd he say?"

" He thinks a telepath's responsible." Suddenly a nurse bust out of Rogue's room.

" Shi Yukio, on'nanoko no mezame to kyōki no engidesu!" The nurse said hurriedly and Yukio jumped up and Logan followed suit.

" What'd she say?" He asked and Yukio turned to look at him.

" Rogue's awake and is acting crazy."

* * *

Gambit and Rogue were walking for quite a few hours before they stopped at a roof top and there was a tear in the sky, Rogue realized sometime along the way that she could fly if she wanted to, she looked from Gambit than back to the sky.

" What is that?" She asked and Gambit shrugged.

" No one really knows, some say it's a portal to heaven, some say a portal to hell, and some say it's a way to get back." Gambit said, Rogue nodded.

" Think we can make it?"

" Maybe." Gambit turned to look at Rogue as she did the same, she looked up at the sky before looking back into Gambit's red on black eye's, she grabbed his trench coat collar and pulled him down to her before her lips captured his passionately. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he kissed her back, they broke the kiss and Rogue smiled slightly.

" For luck?" She asked

" For luck." He assured before Rogue grabbed his hands and fly up toward the tear and everything faded.

* * *

Rogue opened her eye's and she looked wildly around she was breathing normally again. She was back in the normal world again she looked to her left and her right and she saw there was two people in the room that she didn't recognize they were wearing gloves, masks, and gowns she sat up quickly and pulled the needle's in her arms out. She went to stand up but one of the nurses tried to make her sit back down on the bed but she wasn't having it. She pushed the nurse away and she watched another nurse run out of the room, she looked around the room and didn't see Gambit anywhere.

The door opened and in walked Yukio, Logan, and the nurse. Rogue looked at them before backing toward the corner of the room.

" Rogue, it's okay you're safe." Yukio tried to assure her.

" Where the hell am Ah?" She asked

" Kid, you were in a coma for a few hours so you're at a hospital." Logan said and Rogue blinked.

" Where's Remy?" She asked and Logan sighed inwardly.

" We've been over this Rogue, he's dead." Rogue shook her head.

" No he came back with me, we came back here together." Rogue said, she remembered bringing him with her they had gone through the portal together so he had to come back, right?

" You were dreaming Rogue." Yukio said and Rogue looked at the ground, was she just dreaming? Or had she actually gone to purgatory and back? She stood up straight and she grabbed her regular clothes, went into the bathroom to change, and once she had finished changing she walked out of the room.

Rogue saw Yukio and. Logan standing by the clinic entrance and she walked past them, they began walking down the street and toward the café Kira worked at but stopped.

" Maybe we should find a different café to eat at." Rogue said and Logan frowned.

" Why?"

" Kira -who Ah put the icy/hot on her toilet seat- works here." Yukio chuckled.

" Oh I'm going in there, just to see if our pay back worked." Yukio walked inside the café and Rogue and Logan followed her, she looked around and didn't see Kira in sight they sat down at one of the tables by the windows. Their waiter showed up and asked what they'd like to order they all ordered a light breakfast with coffee.

" Excuse me, is Kira here?" Yukio asked and the waiter shook his head.

" No ma'am, she had a emergency so she took the day off." He said as he walked away to fill their order, Rogue looked out the window and up to the sky, was she really just dreaming or did it actually happen? She hoped Remy would be back and okay but there was small doubt in the back of her mind. The waiter placed their orders on the table than walked away, she took a sip of her coffee as she looked out the window again but this time something caught her attention. Someone was jumping across the rooftops, if she hadn't been trained by the best thief she probably wouldn't have caught it. She stood up, walked out of the café, and toward the last building the jumper was on. She climbed the building and she pulled herself onto the roof, she watched the jumper jump onto the next roof and she quickly followed after him, she didn't know or care if Logan and Yukio were following her.

Rogue caught up with the jumper on the fourth roof she ran up behind him and she tackled him to the ground and she quickly turned him onto his back and her eye's widened, he had nape length auburn hair, a bit a stubble on his jaw, and he was wearing a brown leather duster, a tight short sleeved black t-shirt, and jeans with combat boots, but what caught her attention were his red on black eye's, her Remy's eye's.

" Remy?" She asked, slightly breathless, he frowned.

" How do you know my real name?" He questioned, his accent a little thicker. It was her turn to frown, was he seriously messing with her now?

" You told me your real name, remember? Please don't go playing game's with me." She said seriously, his brow's just furrowed even more.

" Look, chére, I don't know who you are or how you know me so you must be mistaking me with a different Remy." He gently pushed her off him and he stood up, Rogue just stared at him wide eyed.

" Wait, so you seriously don't remember me?" Rogue asked, Gambit shook his head.

Gambit had lost his memory.

**Sorry if it was confusing or wasn't very good, I hope y'all enjoyed reading though, and please don't forget to tell me what y'all thought, and thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12: More Than A Memory

**Hey everyone, here's chapter twelve I hope it's okay, now chapter six for TG&TT will be a little late and I might post the one-shot I mentioned in one of my stories later tonight. I also just got a tumblr account (more info in my profile) Thanks to everyone that has faved, followed, and reviewed! I hope y'all like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S!**

More Than a Memory

" Chére?" His voice sounded so concerned and so sincere that Rogue almost forgot he didn't have a clue as to who he was talking too, she stood up and walked away from him, she didn't really know how she was feeling she didn't think this was real, she wished this was a dream.

" Umm do I know you?" He asked as he walked up to her, she looked at him and she shrugged.

" Ah dunno, do you?" He frowned, she looked vaguely familiar but it must've been a very faint memory, he sighed and rubbed his forehead.

" I... I'm not really sure." He admitted, he heard quiet 'thuds' on the other side of the roof, he pulled out his bō staff and he got into his defensive position, he stared at them the man was on the right and the woman on the left, the man was his height or a little smaller, he had black hair that seemed to stand up on the ends his blue eye's looked confused, the woman had long red hair and she pulled out a katana and she got into her fighting stance.

" Gambit?" The man asked, Remy frowned.

" How do you know my name?" He asked, the man put a hand on the woman's and forced the katana down.

" You and I are... Friends more or less but trust me, you don't have to be afraid of us." Logan said, he scoffed inwardly at himself, he sounded a lot like Chuck. Gambit lowered his staff slowly.

" My names Logan, this is Yukio, and that's Rogue," he pointed from Yukio to Rogue, who had walked over next to Gambit, Logan looked at her, she had the same look on her face when she found out Remy was dead, hurt, sadness, pain, and slight anger.

" Maybe we should get off the roof." Yukio suggested, they all agreed and climbed off the roof and they walked back to the hotel.

Once there they all walked into Logan's room, Remy sat in a chair while Rogue sat at the dining table and Yukio sat on Logan's bed, watching TV, Logan walked into the kitchen, called the Xavier Institute and, much to his surprise, when he asked for the Professor he got Storm instead.

" How's everything going in Japan?" She asked and Logan shrugged.

" Very eventful, where's Chuck?" He asked.

" The Professor, Scott, and Jean went to Scotland to see an old friend of his, what's wrong?" She heard him sigh.

" Gumbo's alive, but he doesn't remember a thing." He heard Storm inhale sharply.

" How is he alive?"

" Don't know, but I plan on finding out." Logan said as he looked over at Gambit.

" We'll be out there as soon as we can, Since the professor's away I'll bring our newest telepath." She said as she hung up, Logan did the same and he walked over to the dining table and he sat across from Rogue, who was staring at Gambit.

" Whatcha thinking?" He asked, Rogue jumped and she looked over at him before shrugging.

" When Ah was sent to purgatory he was fine, he remembered me, everything was okay. When we went to leave everything was fine, but now." She sighed. " He's got no memory of me, no memory of what happened at the school, he can barely remember who he is."

Logan knew what it was like to have no memory, he didn't even know who he was, where he came from, and how old he was for a long time. He stood up, grabbed his chair, and moved it next to her chair he sat down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she laid her head on his.

" It feels like Ah'm losing him all over again." She whispered as tears filled her eye's, Logan nodded.

" I know, but think about how hard it is for him, we claim to know him yet he doesn't know who we are and if we're lying." Said Logan, she looked up at him and she nodded thoughtfully, Logan knew first hand what Remy was going through.

" Did you talk to the Professor?" She asked after a long pause between the two, he sighed and shook his head.

" The Professor is in Scotland, Storm said she'll be bringing a new telepath to help Gumbo." Rogue nodded.

* * *

A Few Hours Later:

Rogue, Gambit, Logan, and Yukio were outside of their hotel when a black van pulled up, In the front seat was Storm and a blonde haired woman was in the passenger side, in the back there was Kitty, Bobby, Colossus, Aqua, and Danny. They all piled out of the car and walked towards them, Storm's eye's widened at the sight of Remy, he was actually here, he was alive, and somewhat well.

" Stormy? Look at you, you've gone and grown up on me petite." Gambit said, surprised at how beautiful she looked, he turned and saw Rogue looking incredulously at him.

" You-" she started before she shut her mouth, she wanted to say 'You remember her but not me?!' But she strongly pushed that out of her mind, The blonde haired woman walked up to them.

" Oh, Logan, Rogue, Gambit. This is Emma Frost, Emma this is-." Storm started before Emma cut her off.

" Yeah Yeah, Logan, Rogue, Gambit, and Yukio. Nice to meet you." Yukio glared at her.

" I never told you my name." Emma smiled.

" You didn't have too." Emma said as she tapped the side of her head, Yukio took a step toward her, Storm walked over to her, put a hand on her shoulder, and shook her head.

" We need her." Storm said, Yukio glared but she nodded. They all walked inside the hotel, went up to the room, and they walked inside Rogue's room. Gambit sat on the bed as Emma sat down in a chair.

" Now what I'm going to do is, put you to sleep than I'm going to travel inside your mind, and try to get your memories unlocked." Emma explained, Gambit exhaled deeply as the information sunk in, He finally nodded.

" Okay, let's get this done and over with." He said, Emma nodded. She put her head to her temples and Gambit's eye's closed and he fell back on the bed, Emma closed her eye's and tuned everyone out.

Kitty walked over to where Rogue was standing and she nudge her slightly.

" You okay?" She asked, Rogue shrugged as she chuckled dryly.

" Let's see: My boyfriend dies, than magically comes back to life, and to add to that he doesn't know who Ah am. So yeah Ah'm just peachy." Rogue said sarcastically, Kitty's eye brow's shot up and Rogue sighed.

" Sorry, just a little on edge." Kitty waved her apology away.

" No need to apologize, believe me I'd act the same way if I were in your shoes." Said Kitty as she put her hand on Rogue's shoulder. " I'm here if you need to talk." Rogue nodded.

" Thanks Kitty."

" Anytime." After she said that they saw Emma wince slightly.

" Emma, is everything okay?" Storm asked a little concerned, Emma nodded.

" His memories are locked away, usually it'd be pretty easy to unlock them but with his powers being about energy it'll make it a bit harder." She said, The room went silent again as she dove into his mind and began trying to unlock it.

* * *

Four Hours Later:

The sun was beginning to set and Emma was still trying to unlock his memories, everyone was beginning to get tired Aqua and Danny were sitting in front of the door, Storm was sitting in a dining room chair, Rogue and Kitty were sitting on the floor in front of the bed, while Colossus and Logan were leaning against a wall when, suddenly, Emma's eye's shot open, she jumped out of the chair and her whole body turned into diamonds she looked out the window.

" Emma what on earth-!" Storm started as she jumped out of her chair, everyone at this point was wide awake and on their feet.

" I wasn't alone in there, someone else was trying to unlock the memories as well." Emma said, her attention still focused on whatever was outside the window.

" How didn't you detect them before now?" Danny asked, his hair began turning a red he looked like he was trying to control the emotions Emma was, unintentionally, sending to him.

" They had a psi-shield, the only way I caught them was because they were poking around my head." She said as she began to calm down, she turned back to Remy and he opened his eye's and he sat up. Emma turned back into her normal form and she walked out of the room, Storm, Rogue, Logan, and Colossus following after her.

Four Rooftops Away:

A woman growled as she was forced out of Emma Frosts mind, the second woman looked at her.

" Everything okay?" She asked and the first woman nodded.

" I'm fine, now I know what they called her The White Queen." She gritted her teeth slightly.

" Why didn't you just turn her powers off?"

" I was making her do all the work until she unlocked his memories, than I was going to turn her powers off." She said, the women sat in silence for a while, the second woman was wearing a necklace around her neck.

" What're we gonna do with the Hope Diamond, Claudine?" The woman turned and glared slightly.

" I've told you, Senka, don't call me that. We need it, it'll aid us in our newest experiment." The woman speaking had black shoulder-blade length hair, red eye's, and skin as pale as death she had a red diamond in the middle of her forehead.

" It's Miss Sinister."

**Sorry it's so short I hope y'all enjoyed, please don't forget to tell me what y'all thought, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
